Canciones del Distrito Doce
by Peetkat
Summary: Canciones que me recuerdan partes del libro o que me provocan escribir - ¿Habeis pensado como sonaría el Asereje adaptado a LJDH? o Limon y sal ... son relatos independientes. Igual os gusta/ por probar... Peeta, Katniss, Haitmich, incluso Coin en algun momento puede tener sus lineas de fama.
1. Limon y Sal - Peeta-Katniss

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Coll ins, la historia básicamente es la de los Juegos del Hambre sólo que adapté las situaciones y dialogos a las canciones que he ido eligiendo, por lo que esta parte me la inventé. Cada capítulo es indep ndiente del otro y en algunos casos no es narrativa sino una versión modificada de la canción. Si alguien piensa que me equivoco al elegir la categoría de la " historia" por favor avisadme para corregir el error los capítulos los estoy publicando en Potterfics con el mismo nick, pero he introducido ligeras variaciones. Espero que os guste y si no pues me lo decís igual. Gracias. **_

* * *

**_'Limón y Sal' - Julieta Venegas_**

**Tengo que confesar que a veces, no me gusta tu forma de ser,**

**Luego te me desapareces y no entiendo muy bien por qué?**

**No dices nada romántico cuando llega el atardecer,**

**Te pones de un humor extraño con cada luna llena al mes.**

**Pero todo lo demás le gana lo bueno que me das,**

**Sólo tenerte cerca, siento que vuelvo a empezar.**

**Yo te quiero con limón y sal, yo te quiero tal**

**Y como estas no hace falta cambiarte nada.**

**Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas, si subes**

**Y bajas si no estás seguro de lo que sientes.**

**Tengo que confesarte ahora, nunca creí en la felicidad,**

**A veces algo se le parece pero es pura casualidad.**

**Luego me vengo a encontrar, con tus ojos me dan algo más,**

**Solo tenerte cerca, siento que vuelvo a empezar.**

**Yo te quiero con limón y sal, yo te quiero tal**

**Y como estas no hace falta cambiarte nada.**

**Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas, si subes**

**Y bajas si no estás seguro de lo que sientes.(x2)**

**Solo tenerte cerca, siento que vuelvo a empezar**

Hoy es el día, no pienso dejar pasar un minuto más sin hablar contigo, sin dejar lo todo definitivamente claro entre nosotros, ahora hemos vuelto los dos destrozados, los dos maltratados y con heridas, y quiero vivir, y vivir contigo porque si tú no estás esto no es vida.

Entro en tu casa la puerta está abierta aunque creo que siempre lo estuvo para m í, desde que me viste plantando las flores frente a tu ventana pero habría dado igual de estar cerrada porque nada podría interponerse hoy y menos algo tan banal, esta vez necesito llegar a ti. Tus ojos se alzan desde el papel en el que escribes con letra pausada, sé que son tus recuerdos, y sé que yo formo parte de ellos.

- Katniss – te digo acercándome a ti – necesito hablar contigo.

Me miras desde la distancia de la habitación mientras te levantas para acortarla – yo también lo necesito, no me atreví a buscarte, pero ahora estás aquí - me dices, llegando a mi lado.

- Debiste hacerlo, yo te esperaba – ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila?

- No sabía, yo creí… - duda

- ¿Qué creíste? - le pregunto.

- Creí que no querías verme, que te había dañado demasiado, soy mala para ti, cuando estoy cerca solo pasan cosas malas – contesta mirándome con ojos tristes.

- No es cierto hiciste soñar a la gente y me hiciste soñar a mí, en la arena, al despedirte en el camino al capitolio, al pedirme que no me dejara vencer, que recordara, no he venido antes solo porque temía hacerte daño, quizás aún es pronto pero no lo puedo retrasar más, siento que este es el momento – digo tomando su mano entre las mías, siento frío en es a piel, y las froto para calentarlas.

- Siempre fuiste el valiente en esta relación – me dice ella guiándome hasta el salón, sin soltarse de mi tacto.

Intento asimilar sus palabras ¿Cuándo fue lo nuestro una relación?. Todo tan embarullado el lio de sentimientos amor y odio, odio y amor. Preguntas sin respuesta, respuestas concertadas y ensayadas para engañar a la gente. Las mismas que terminaron casi por engañarnos a nosotros mismos.

La chimenea está encendida comienza a refrescar y es reconfortante acercarse al calor de las llamas, llevo tanto tiempo sintiendo el frío de su ausencia...

- Siéntate conmigo – me invita a dejarme caer en la mullida alfombra y lo hago todo lo rápido que mi pierna me permite, ella ya está sentada y reprime una mueca de dolor – lo siento, tu pierna.

- Tranquila no pasa nada, sólo tardo un poco más – mi sonrisa parece tranquilizarla, me acomodo en el suelo y la miro de frente, quiero comenzar hablando yo – quiero que entiendas que lo que voy a decirte no es un ultimátum no hay reproche, solo quiero aclarar de una vez por todas lo que siento ahora y frente a frente, tu y yo.

- Te entiendo Peeta siento igual es el momento de decirnos la verdad – entrelaza sus manos con las mías y me mira fijamente cuando comienzo a hablar.

_- **Tengo que confesar que a veces, no me gusta tu forma de ser, luego te me desapareces y no entiendo muy bien por qué**_

Su sonrisa aflora a los ojos grises que me miran – No pensé que serías tan directo pero tienes toda la razón entiendo que soy demasiado… huraña, estoy demasiado encerrada en mi propio dolor, nunca he tenido en cuenta tus sentimientos… - comienza a decir cuando la callo con un dedo en sus labios, sintiendo de nuevo ese contacto que me quema y me electriza a la vez.

- Déjame seguir, por favor ya sé cómo eres no me tienes que contar_. **No dices nada romántico cuando llega el atardecer, te pones de un humor extraño con cada luna llena al mes.**_

- ¿Solo una vez al mes? – Me sonríe torcido mientras su cara se llena de tristeza - mejor di que tengo horas de normalidad.

- Katniss, por favor déjame terminar – digo mirando suplicante su expresión, muevo las manos nerviosamente porque de nuevo desnudaré mi corazón ante ella como en la playa, como siempre he hecho – quiero abrirte de nuevo mi corazón y esta vez será la última no quiero cansarte con mis palabras repitiéndolas hasta que pierdan sentido, ¿oíste los que acabo de decir? ¡bien!... eso es lo malo de ti, **_pero todo lo demás le gana lo bueno que me das, solo tenerte cerca, siento que vuelvo a empezar_.**

En su cara se refleja la sorpresa, ¿Qué creyó? ¿Qué alguna vez deje de amarla? – ¿Así lo sientes? – Pregunta - ¿aun?

- Katniss es parte de ti. **_Yo te quiero con limón y sal_,** luces y sombras **_yo te quiero tal y como estas no hacen falta cambiarte nada... Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas, si subes y bajas si no estás segura de lo que sientes…_** , pero no volveré a hacerlo Kat, ahora sabes lo que siento y sé perfectamente que no puedo obligarte a sentir igual, y si me pides que te olvide, no podré complacerte pero me alejaré y no volverás a verme, no te molestaré más.

Su cara refleja confusión ante mis últimas palabras, sus manos vuelan a mi cara, apartando con suavidad el cabello que cae sobre mi frente, delineando con suaves dedos las cejas, las pestañas, el mentón y por ultimo mis labios… lentamente haciéndome cerrar los ojos por la sensación. Se pone de rodillas y se acerca a mí dejando la leve caricia de un beso sobre ellos, me duele cuando se aparta, abro los ojos y lo que veo me transporta a otra dimensión, hay ternura y amor en su mirada, se queda así mientras habla mientras su boca desgrana lo que nunca creí oír.

- Mi chico hermoso, mi diente de león, eres igual por fuera y por dentro ¡perfecto!, en tu interior siempre me has visto como no soy, sacas lo mejor de mí solo contigo me he sentido libre y amada ¿Cómo puedo responder a eso si yo nunca fui buena con las palabras?.

- Solo te pido que lo intentes, por favor… inténtalo.

- De acuerdo, por ti… **_Tengo que confesarte ahora, nunca creí en la felicidad, a veces algo se le parece pero es pura casualidad_. **Toda nuestra vida ha sido una lucha por sobrevivir a la muerte desde niña, desde que viajamos a los juegos y ahora me siento perdida, no sé si tengo porque luchar.

- Lo tienes… - le digo - por nosotros, solo si tú quieres ¿merece la pena luchar por vivir?

Sonríe levemente como saboreando algún viejo chiste - ¿sabes Peeta? Os oí... – la miro extrañado ¿a qué se refiere? – a ti, y Gale os oí, y no quiero que pienses que es cierto lo que dijo, no me quedaría con nadie solo por sobrevivir, eso ya lo hice… con él consiguiendo comida en el bosque cuando mi padre nos dejó, contigo en los juegos… dos veces – ahora su mirada se oscurece – aunque… no supe protegerte muy bien, mientras tu… siempre velaste por mí. Intentaron robarte lo más preciado aquello que siempre deseaste mantener ¿recuerdas? – asiento - _si voy a morir quiero que sepan que no les pertenezco, quiero morir siendo yo mismo_…. Eso dijiste y al final no pudieron con una parte de ti, tu esencia siempre está en el fondo, al final lo conseguiste .

- Yo no estoy segura, en mi caso me envenenaron de otro modo, me robaron todo lo que ame de mil formas diferentes, cuando casi me matas sentí que te había perdido para siempre y el mundo pareció hundirse bajo mis pies. Impediste mi suicidio cuando maté a Coin y no podía entenderte… deseaba morir no quedaba nada a lo que aferrarme en el mundo. Volví al distrito y el tiempo se removía delante de mi puerta, la gente pasando como a cámara lenta hasta que volviste tú y me llenaste de flores blancas, me hiciste recuperar el pulso de la vida sólo con la mirada, y ahora cuando no se bien como seguir adelante, te plantas en mi puerta y me abres tu alma ¿dices que no es un ultimátum ?, pero me ofreces alejarte de mí como una prueba más de amor, me haces perderme de nuevo y como en otro tiempo, **_luego me vengo a encontrar, con tus ojos me dan algo más,_** ¡Dios mío!, esas pupilas tan azules que me observan con el color del cielo, el color de la inmensidad, ¿sabes que hacen conmigo? Me dan la vida y la muerte si no me miran, **_solo tenerte cerca, siento que vuelvo a empezar._**

No sé si entiendo bien lo que me está diciendo por fin me abre su alma usando las palabras y me dibuja nuestra historia como si de un cuadro se tratara, me añora , me extraña, no es por supervivencia ¡quiere volver a empezar!.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Quieres empezar conmigo a vivir de nuevo? – pregunto esperanzado.

La risa sale de su boca y suena cristalina rodeo su cara con mis manos y ella vuelve a besarme, hasta que el aire nos falta, no quiero soltarla no dejo ni un centímetro de ese rostro sin acariciar con mis labios.

- Si, grandísimo tonto, que sacrificas todo por mi amor, no podría existir en el mundo nadie más afortunada que yo, porque a pesar de todo te sigo conservando y no quiero volver a perderte nunca más, Peeta…**_Yo te quiero con limón y sal,_** tus luces y tus sombras esas que te dejó Snow aunque intentaras matarme ahora mismo... merecería la pena solo por haberte podido confesar lo que tanto tiempo he guardado bajo la llave de mi silencio, escudándome en mi miedo y en mis dudas, pero eso no pasará más **_yo te quiero tal y como estas no hace falta cambiarte nada. Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas, si subes y bajas si no_**_ **estás seguro de lo que siento.**_

- Katniss – me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo por lo que acabo de oír - ¿estás segura de lo que dices? ¿Me eliges realmente por mí, no solo porque Gale no vuelve? ¿Es por mí?

- Es por ti y por nosotros – ríe con ganas y me vuelve a besar – ese gran corazón es todo cuanto siempre necesité, se paró el mío también cuando chocaste con aquel campo de fuerza, no imaginas lo que sentí... y tú sigues siendo un tonto por dudar, ¿no has tenido suficiente con mis estúpidas dudas?

- Te quiero Kat – la beso en la cara, en los párpados sus mejillas y su boca esta vez tan dulce para mí, sin obligaciones ni amenazas, solo por nosotros dos.

- Te quiero, amor **_Solo tenerte cerca, siento que vuelvo a empezar _**¿Ahora te alejarás de mí? - La pregunta tiene una respuesta clara.

- ¿Alejarme? Ahora nunca te librarás de mí, ahora sí y para siempre estaremos juntos ¡no voy a dejarte marchar!

* * *

_**En fin vosotras diréis. Bsitos Peetkat**_


	2. Aserejé - ¿Coin? PM-KE

Los personajes pertenecen a**_ Suzanne Collins_**,_** la historia básicamente es la de los Juegos del Hambre**_ sólo que adapté las situaciones y diálogos a las canciones que he ido eligiendo, por lo que esta parte me la inventé._** Cada capítulo es independiente del otro y en algunos casos no es narrativa sino una versión modificada de la canción.** **Si alguien piensa que me equivoco al elegir la categoría de la " historia" por favor avisadme** _para corregir el error los capítulos los estoy publicando en Potterfics con el mismo nick,. Espero que os guste y si no pues me lo decís igual. Gracias. _**Canción Asereje – Las Ketchup, en ésta el sistema cambia, hice una versión modificando la letra intentando conservar la rima con musica mejor...**_

* * *

**ASEREJE**

**(o el talento de Peeta para la canción)**

- ¡Le odio!, ¡le odio!, les odio a los dos, niñata de mierda ¿Por qué no se muere de una vez? ¿Porque no la mata el muto de su noviete?, y encima con cachondeo me escriben una canción y todas la emisoras del trece la ponen a toda pastilla, y es posible que en todo Panem hasta Snow se debe estar riendo de mi. Puñeteros amantes del distrito doce y encima es pegadiza la maldita, ¡oh no! Otra vez no:

Suena en la radio una melodía que trae a Coin a maltraer, ¿no querías ser famosa? ¡Cuidado con lo que deseas puede hacerse realidad!

Mira lo que se avecina por el trece ya camina

Viene Coin rezongando

Con maldad en las pupilas

Y su traje gris sardina

Manejando to el cotarro

Y en ese zulo no entra un alma

Porque viene dando caña

Poseída como un muto por la rabia

Y el pobre que la conoce sabe que odia a la del doce

Pobre Katniss como la pille la mata

**¡Y a su novio!**

**¡Y al amigo!**

**¡Y a la hermana!**

**_Aserejé ja de je_**

_De jebe tú de jebere_

_seibiunouva majavi_

_an de bugui an de güididípi_

**Aserejé DE JA ME**

Que mate estos coñazos

Que me tienen harta

Que vienen al distrito a reírse de mí

**Aserejé DE JA ME**

Que mande a este muto

A matar su novia

A ver si la estrangula y me hace feliz.

**00000000 música o nanananananai nananana i o algo así 00000**

Parece de brujería

Encontrarla todo el día

En el trece maquinaaando

Coin tiene chulería y mira que jodería

Que consiguiera matarlos

Y lo que le jode en el alma

Es que del trece hasta España

Todo dios la mira y se está choteando

Y todo aquel que la conoce sabe que odia al del doce

Por qué pasa siempre de ser su aliado

**¡Que lo quemen!**

**¡Que lo encierren!**

**¡O lo mataaaa!**

Aserejé DE JA ME

Que el rubio de la niña

La acabe palmando

Que lleguen unos mutos venga dime que si

**Aserejé DE JA ME**

Que acabe con los novios

De este capitolio

Que quiero que me dejen Todo para mí

**Aserejé DE JA ME**

Que ahora sea yo

La nueva líder de Panem

Que haga unos juegos que me gusten a mí

**Aserejé DE JA ME**

Que coja a los niños

Del vil capitolio

Y me los cargue a todos y mejor desde aquí

**Aserejé DE JA ME**

Que me beba tu sangre

Maldita niñata

Quien te ha dado permiso para seguir así

**Aserejé DE JA ME**

Que te retuerza el cuello

Y que me quede a gusto

Te odio desde el primer día que yo te vi.

Coin camina por los pasillos de distrito trece escuchando la **"infame canción" que Peeta ha escrito como terapia,** y les odia profundamente a los dos, como puñetas se ha dado cuenta de la manía que les tiene esa maldito don suyo de hacerse el amo de las palabras Agggggggggg.

O me matan o les mato – murmura para sí.

Si si, piensa Katniss que la oye y se lo comenta a Peet – mira lo de dice esta que nos va a matar, pues mira por donde hoy no va a ser.

-¿a no? – pregunta Peeta divertido.

- No, va a ser…. _**Mañaaaaaaaaaaaaana. (Homenaje a Jose Mota cómico español)**_ jejeje

* * *

(¿Podríamos seguir hasta el infinito y más allá?)

Y solo espero que os haga gracia, y sepáis entonar porque si no… la llevo clara.

**Besitos Gracias por leer… Peetkat**

**Y para Lali weasley que dijo que la anterior era muy cursi… espero que ésta no XD…**


	3. Ella uso mi cabeza como revolver-Peeta

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia básicamente es la de los Juegos del Hambre** sólo que adapté las situaciones y diálogos a las canciones que he ido eligiendo, por lo que esta parte me la inventé. **Cada capítulo es independiente del otro y en algunos casos no es narrativa** sino **una versión modificada de la canción.** Si alguien piensa que me equivoco al elegir la categoría de la " historia" por favor avisadme para corregir el error los capítulos los estoy publicando en Potterfics con el mismo nick,. Espero que os guste y si no pues me lo decís igual. Gracias.__ –** Peeta M. – Ella usó mi cabeza como un revolver.(Soda Stereo)**_

Esta canción enseguida me hizo pensar, pero no lo he repasado solo lo deje salir así que no se si estará algo incoherente en algunas partes pero puedo asegurar que me hizo llorar. La letra está abajo, y _**creo que le va a Peeta como anillo al dedo**_, y no la quise hacer hasta describir su tortura en el otro fic. Y si es muy triste. Lo siento os compensaré. _**(Igual hay algún error en cuanto al orden de los acontecimientos sobre todo al final pero presté los libros y no puedo verificar, lo siento). Bss Peetkat**_

* * *

_** Ella usó mi cabeza como un revolver**_

Estaba metido en mi celda en el capitolio, mis recuerdos sobre Katniss solo se limitan al muto sanguinario que ha causado la guerra, es lo más natural del mundo pensar así ahora, Snow me lo dijo, me lo explicó con toda lógica, Panem estaba en paz antes de que a ella se le ocurriera la idea de las malditas bayas, y encima me engañó, el líder de Panem me ha abierto los ojos, ha usado de toda la medicina disponible en el Capitolio para curarme y hacer de mi un buen ciudadano, ayer me equivoque, avisé a esos malditos terroristas del trece del bombardeo, no sé cómo pude hacerlo, no entiendo que pintaba esa niña del vestido rojo a mi lado cantando mientras Caesar me entrevistaba, y encima resulta que nadie la había visto, no sé cómo pudo traspasar toda la seguridad y llegar hasta mi.

No es que esté de acuerdo con Snow pero tengo que agradecerle el que me haya abierto los ojos con respecto a Katniss ella me mintió siempre me estuvo utilizando "solo para la audiencia" ella siempre tuvo eso en su cabeza, ahora lo veo quería provocar la muerte y la destrucción de Panem ella es la culpable de todas las masacres de todas las muertes del Distrito doce.

Me giro en mi camastro como cada noche, los gritos de las celdas contiguas ya ni me molestan, son como el coro habitual, casi como un hilo musical que me arrulla a esa hora. Pero hay algo diferente, oigo golpes en el pasillo, susurros roces de puertas, alguien busca algo… o a alguien. ¡No importa! A mi nadie tiene que buscarme, se cual es mi sitio, nadie me vino a buscar antes y ahora ya no lo necesito.

Una bota o algún objeto pesado golpea en mi puerta que cae abajo, hombres armados entran y me cogen por los brazos, curiosamente no me resisto, no tengo porque, da igual donde me lleven o lo que me hagan porque ya perdí mi razón de existir, aunque mi mente no pueda recordar que era…

Apenas soy consciente de adonde me llevan, pero una cara me resulta familiar alguien de mi distrito,

- ¿Gale? , ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto al alto muchacho de pelo castaño y ¡Un momento! Ojos grises. La rabia se va abriendo camino en mi mente y no sé porque, ¡duele! Duele mucho, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Ya deje de resistirme ya deje de luchar, ¿Cómo puede doler tanto, solo el ver esos ojos?.

- Tranquilo Peeta, te rescatamos, ella me envió a por ti.

- ¿Ella? – Dios, el muto ella ha enviado a por mí, la horrible bruja de ojos grises, iguales a los de el chico quiere acabar con lo poco que queda de mi persona. Snow tenía razón él me lo dijo, y ¿Qué es eso que quiere colarse en mi cabeza?

- Si – contesta algo ¿apenado? – Katniss, no puede vivir sin ti, se ha negado a hacer nada esta dejándose morir si no puede verte.

Callo para no decir ¿a mí que me importa, la que ella haga algo? En definitiva ¿Qué puede importarme ella a mí. Pero ¡me importa! Katniss, mi chica en llamas ella lo es todo para mí, o lo era. Estoy confuso, la niña de las trenzas que ha cantado para mí todos los días que me torturaron en esa maldita habitación pero se marchó el día de la entrevista, ahora la veo a lo lejos es como si ella quisiera volver, y yo extiendo mis brazos para abrazarla, quiero que vuelva esa niña, la que me ha mantenido vivo la que me dio esperanza para resistir. Pero, ¡de nuevo el dolor!, y luego la oscuridad….

¡Luz!, alguien me levanta el párpado.

- Bien, parece que vuelve a estar consciente Sr. Mellark –

Me contraigo, son las mismas palabras de Snow después de cada tortura, de cada sufrimiento hasta que caía desmayado… lo siguiente era su voz. Me estoy alterando sin poder evitarlo tengo los nervios a flor de piel, ¿irán a torturarme de nuevo?. Me hacen sentar en la camilla donde antes estaba tumbado, y otra persona comprueba mis reflejos golpeándome en la rodilla, termina pronto la otra la perdí por culpa del muto de ojos grises.

En una esquina de la habitación la niña espera, ha vuelto está conmigo, me mira con ojos anhelantes, de amor, quiero que cante pero no lo hace, llora tanto… que siento…

Cuando los doctores terminan ella sale corriendo en mi dirección y lo único que puedo ver es como el muto la devora y salta sobre mí acercando su babosa boca a mi oreja y sus zarpas ensangrentadas alrededor de mi cuello, ¡NO!, no voy a permitirlo

-¡Asesina! , Te mataré – con mis manos rodeo lo que siento como un frágil cuello, pero lo que mis ojos ven es a la fiera, y aprieto, y aprieto. Mis dientes chirrían por la fuerza empleada, y entonces oigo su voz, mi niña de coletas y vestido rojo… no está muerta.

El ligero descuido afloja el agarre y aquellos hombres me inyectan algo, igual que los hombres de Snow, el muto va a salvarse, mientras caigo en la tiniebla el chico de ojos grises la aparta de mí.

Que decir…

Que pensar…..

Los días, las semanas transcurren, Katniss ya no existe, lo que queda de ella está conmigo mi niña me canta todas las noche me arrulla su voz, hasta que consigo dormir, cuando ni eso es suficiente pido alguna droga que me entumezca el cerebro y por supuesto me la dan.

Hay alguien que me visita, Delly y Prim, una es mi mejor amiga y la otra es la hermana de Katniss, no entiendo porque las dos me dicen que Kat me espera si yo sé que no es verdad ella me abandonó en la arena, ella está con la gente que causó todo el mal. El mal que destruyó el distrito doce, el mal que me torturó… pero… ¡Dios desearía tanto que fuera verdad!.

Creo que la sigo amando, mi niña de las trenzas está empezando a cambiar, a veces la noto mayor, no sé cómo explicarlo, es como si su recuerdo fuese creciendo dentro de mí y su cuerpo se alimenta de ese recuerdo, ya no aparenta cinco años, más bien tiene doce, y está hambrienta, me mira con ojos de abandono y de derrota y yo… no quiero que muera ¡no quiero! la amo demasiado, llora junto a un árbol, ¿Cuándo ha crecido ese árbol dentro de este refugio?.

Me doy la vuelta y veo un horno, amaso un pan y lo pongo a cocerse… cuando está listo avanzo hasta ella para dárselo, pero ¡está quemado! Peeta como has podido ser tan torpe – BOOM – un codo impacta en mi cabeza haciéndome echarla hacia atrás. El pan cae al suelo y ella lo recoge, me doy la vuelta porque sé que es lo correcto, que no parezca que me recreo en su miseria y sale corriendo.

Algunos días en la habitación donde me tienen confinado oigo un rumor de pasos no puedo moverme, me atan con correas para que no ataque a nadie, sobre todo… la protegen a ella. Y cierro los ojos, y aspiro su olor… y la oigo llorar, lloro en silencio con ella, mi niña ha crecido ella está allí y yo…

Soy peligroso para ella, no sé que me hicieron pero mi mente se trastornó, mi futuro se trastornó, se que a mi lado está mi Katniss, la chica de la playa de la que me despedí ofreciéndole una vida sin mí con su madre, con Prim y con… Gale.

Ahora no podré jamás estar con ella, no podré acercarme nunca más…, la mataría, y no puedo soportarlo, ya he sufrido yo por los dos, y gustoso habría entregado mi vida, pero lloro en silencio junto a ella porque esto es peor.

Debo ser fuerte debo hablarle, decirle que todos los recuerdos que teníamos juntos ya no existen, que me olvide que yo la olvidé, que Snow la arranco de mi mente y de mi corazón, y ella lo negará y yo permaneceré impasible, negándome los pequeños momentos que quizás podría tener controlando el veneno, pero la estaría condenando a una vida insegura y de dolor, a una vida sin sentido porque yo podría convertirme en cualquier momento en su enemigo, y dejarme llevar por lo peor.

Ella se ha marchado hoy, ha pedido ir al frente, se que quiere llegar al Capitolio, se que quiere matar a Snow, por todo lo que nos hizo pero sobre todo por mí, por ella y por nosotros, aunque no lo reconozca, se que le odia por aplicar en mi todo el odio que sentía por ella, por hacer sufrir a las personas que amaba en su lugar. Eso significa que aun me quiere que en realidad lo que sentí en la playa ese recuerdo que ha crecido a partir de la semilla que siempre conserve, la canción del valle… el ultimo recuerdo, el que me permitió guardarla, creí que lo había perdido pero solo se escondió de Snow, protegiendo el último resquicio de mi alma y de mi amor.

Es día de recuento, ya no duermo encerrado, Prim y Delly siguen hablándome de Katniss pero sé que nunca lo lograré, esta mañana se están haciendo grupos de asalto y Coin…, esa mujer a veces me da escalofríos …se dirige a mí.

-Sr. Mellark, veo que se encuentra mucho mejor-

- Él no está en condiciones aun – dice Prim que se le enfrenta, pese a sus pocos años es valiente, será una gran mujer.

- Perdona pequeña pero que yo sepa no eres médico, físicamente el Sr. Mellark se encuentra en plena forma ¿cierto?

No sé cuando he decidido acabar con mi vida… Katniss me llorará pero no tendrá que sentir lástima por lo que me hicieron, y yo… en realidad me siento muerto, sin sus besos y su calor en las noches repletas de pesadillas.

- Estoy bien Prim, para luchar contra Snow – pensé que me enviarían a un batallón normal, Prim protestó y protestó, ganándose la animadversión de Coin, yo intenté que se callara, no me gusta esta mujer, intento calmarla y me la llevo a su cuarto.

- Prim tranquila, estaré bien –

- Peeta se lo que estás pensando pero, no lo hagas ¡por favor!, dame tiempo encontraré la respuesta, podrás volver con ella - llora Prim en mi regazo.

Por un momento estoy tentado de escucharla y de hacerle caso, quizás si me quedo pueda protegerla yo a ella, no me gusta nada lo que oigo por los pasillos.

Recorro de nuevo el camino dejando a Prim en su habitación y llego al puesto de mando donde puedo oír el final de una conversación ellos no se fían de mí pero no se percatan de mi llegada. Planean un bombardeo, algo "definitivo" oí decir a uno de ellos y algo de ese chico de la Veta es un genio ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió? … Es Gale, él si es útil…, no como yo…

Coin se da cuenta de mi presencia y todos callan ahora todo está tan claro, lo que ella pretendía, pero en ese momento no lo vi.

_**Ella uso mi cabeza como un revolver**_, una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar…

Lo que Snow hizo conmigo me había cargado como un arma, era el arma definitiva para acabar con Katniss, el me torturó e _**incendio mi conciencia con sus demonios**_ y a partir de ahí _**me vi llegando tarde, ¡tarde! A todo…**_ y ella quería usarme, _**después de un baño cerebral.**_

Pero eso no los supe en ese momento, cuando estaba junto a Katniss _**yo estaba listo para ser amado,**_ él lo rompió todo, y ella…

Todo el mundo fue asignado pero yo… fui incorporado al mismo batallón de Katniss, ella sabía que planeaba y yo también por eso intento controlarme y _**pasa el tiempo y**_ ahora _**creo, que**_ debí escuchar a Prim o pedir que borrasen toda mi memoria, _**el vacio es un lugar mejor**_. Ahora sé que Coin quiere que mate a Katniss, _**ella uso mi cabeza como un revolver.**_

Pero de alguna manera, atado, sangrando o muerto de dolor, conseguí contener mi furia asesina y si lees esto te digo _**que no creerías las cosas que he hecho por ella,**_ por mi Katniss por mi amor, incluso ahora, negándole _**cobardemente**_ mi amor para no dañarla, _**pero sin vergüenza**_ porque ella es la que importa _**yo era piedra en el agua seca por dentro**_, Snow me seco_**, así se siente, cuando la verdad es la palabra sometida,**_ igual que él me sometió.

Aun recuerdo el final de mi tortura_**, fui tan dócil como un guante**_, y mi rescate y los intentos de recuperación y solo con Prim fui _**tan sincero como pude**_ pero ella me adivinó. Si aun la amo.

Estamos escondidos en una tienda en un sótano lleno de Pieles de animales a rebosar, Katniss no quiere pero la obligo a esposarme, es lo mejor, se que Coin me está usando, _**ella uso mi cabeza como un revolver**_, a punto de disparar en cualquier momento sin poder prever cuando lo hará.

La guerra sigue en las alcantarillas, lo último que puedo aguantar es ver a Finnick morir, le pido a Katniss que me mate, quiero morir _**no creeríais las cosas que he hecho por ella,**_ y ella ¡me besa! .

El mundo brilla, la luz se incrusta en mis sienes e intento matarla, lo intento, pero ella habla, ¡No dejes que te aleje de mí! ¡Vuelve conmigo!.

Y no le digo nada pero…. Decido volver, a ser yo mismo, a amarla, a luchar por ella, pero aún es pronto todavía podemos morir, me separo de ellos y le pido una cápsula, no permitiré que el capitolio me vuelva a capturar.

Pero la sigo quiero protegerla, entonces el fuego, y Prim, lo veo pero no puedo hacer nada ella se quema yo me quemo, Coin. Lo sé y Katniss lo sabe, otra vez al hospital mas marcas en nuestros cuerpos, pero marcas de vida, de supervivencia, la mirada de la mujer que amo ahora ¡se apagó!.

En la ceremonia por la celebración de la nueva presidencia ella matará a Snow como siempre quiso pero algo no entraba en los planes de la nueva presidenta, Kat la ha descubierto.

Arma el arco y dispara... pero allí estoy yo, para evitar que se mate aunque me cueste la sangre o la vida, arranco el bolsillito que guarda su pastilla, y me mira con pena, no puedo permitirlo, ¡tengo que volver!, no puedo permitir que muera pensando que alguna vez deje de amarla.

NO LO CONSENTIRÉ. Aunque la maldita Coin usara mi cabeza como si fuera un arma.

¡Volveré!, viviremos. Estoy seguro amor. Tu solo ¡ESPERAME!

_**ELLA USO MI CABEZA COMO UN REVOLVER- Soda Estereo**_

Ella usó mi cabeza  
como un revólver  
e incendio mi conciencia  
con sus demonios  
me vi llegando tarde  
tarde a todo  
después de un baño cerebral  
estaba listo para ser amado  
Pasa el tiempo y ahora creo  
que el vacio  
es un lugar normal  
ella uso mi cabeza  
como un revolver

No creerías las cosas  
que he hecho por ella  
cobardemente  
pero sin vergüenza  
era piedra en el agua  
seca por dentro  
así se siente  
cuando la verdad  
es la palabra sometida  
Fui tan dócil  
como un guante  
y tan sincero como pude  
Ella uso mi cabeza  
como un revolver

No creerías las cosas  
que he hecho por ella

* * *

Pues... igual algun día a alguien le gusta... bsitos


	4. Muñeca de Cera - Pov Magde

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins**_, la historia básicamente es la de los Juegos del Hambre sólo que adapté las situaciones y diálogos a las canciones que he ido eligiendo, por lo que **esta parte me la inventé.** Cada capítulo es independiente del otro y en algunos casos no es narrativa sino una versión modificada de la canción. Si alguien piensa que me equivoco al elegir la categoría de la " historia" por favor avisadme para corregir el error los capítulos los estoy publicando en Potterfics con el mismo nick,. Espero que os guste y si no pues me lo decís igual. Gracias.** –_ Magde Undersee – Muñeca de Cera_**

* * *

_**Muñeca de Cera**__ – __**(Titulo original:**__**"**__**Poupée de cire**__**, poupée de son"**__**("Muñeca de cera, muñeca de serrín") de France Gall**_

Soy tan solo una muñeca  
que no sabe de amor  
el corazón canta mi canción  
poupée de cire, poupée de son

Soy de cera, soy de trapo  
pero no de salón  
mi vida es dulce como un bombón  
poupée de cire, poupée de son

En mis discos pueden ver  
mi corazón tal como es  
y mi voz se puede oir  
en todas partes a la vez...

Todas las demás muñecas  
ríen alrededor  
esas que bailan con mi canción  
poupée de cire, poupée de son

Esas mismas que se mueven  
por un si, por un no  
esas que juegan con el amor  
poupée de cire, poupée de son  
lalala

En mis discos...

Me pregunto cada instante  
porque canto al amor  
si todavía mi corazón  
ninguna vez se enamoró

Soy tan solo una muñeca  
que no sabe de amor  
con los cabellos igual que el sol  
poupée de cire, poupée de son

Pero algún dia sabré de amor  
poupée de cire, poupée de son

Pero algún día sabré de amor  
poupée de cire, poupée de son

_**(Poupée de Cire, Poupée de Son)**_

**Muñeca de Cera.**

Mi nombre es Magde Undersee, vivo en el distrito doce, no tengo amigos, bueno Katniss la chica cazadora y yo nos entendemos, no necesitamos hablar mucho solo sentarnos una al lado de la otra y compartir unas frases, aunque ella vive en la Veta que es la zona pobre y yo soy la hija del alcalde.

Para todos los demás, **soy tan solo una muñeca**, que no sufre que no tiene problemas y **que no sabe de amor** ni de pérdidas, pero en las noches después de visitar a mi madre postrada en la cama me parece mentira que nadie recuerde lo que mi familia pasó con la pérdida de mi tía Masylee en los mismos juegos que ganó Haymitch, el hombre que ahora vive en la aldea de los vencedores y que siempre está borracho.

No puedo insultarle como hacen los demás porque yo he visto lo que la pérdida de un ser querido puede hacer, lo he visto en mi madre, cada vez que la miro **el corazón canta mi canción** de impotencia de saber que soy una **"muñeca de cera, y una muñeca de serrín"** sin ningún valor para nadie**. (poupée de cire, poupée de son).**

Ante todos los del distrito **soy de cera**, pero siento que **soy de trapo**, solo porque mi padre ocupe un cargo no significa que no estemos sometidos a los caprichos del presidente Snow, yo lo sé mejor que nadie, parece que la gente o me odia o me tiene miedo y todos piensan que **mi vida es dulce como un bombón** que todos me cuidan que no temo qué un día lleguen los agentes de la paz a mi casa y me lleven para satisfacer el delirio de algún habitante del capitolio, por eso me escondo intento no destacar, pero estos vestidos me hacen parecer una **muñeca de cera ,( poupée de cire** ); y no la de serrín que quiero ser **, (poupée de son).**

En las fiestas de la maldita cosecha el capitolio me obliga a tocar el piano y cantar ellos graban mi voz. **En mis discos pueden ver mi corazón tal como** **es y mi voz se puede oír en todas partes a la vez…**

Menos aquí en mi distrito porque hace tanto que nadie consigue sobrevivir a los juegos veinticuatro años desde Haymich, y sinceramente, ojala dejasen de existir esos malditos juegos que solo son una sangría de vida joven para satisfacción de unos inconscientes degenerados dirigidos por un loco.

Pero cuando viajo no estoy sola hay mas chicas como yo, parecemos ganado, esperando un comprador, cuando **canto todas las demás muñecas ríen alrededor**, sobre todo las que conocen lo entramados del capitolio y la forma de conseguir poder, **esas que bailan con mi canción **mientras yo disimulo no sé como ellas una **muñeca de cera (poupée de cire**) para que vean que soy una **muñeca de serrín ( poupé de son)** que nadie me elija tampoco este año, cada año desde que cumplí los doce es el mismo ruego la misma angustia ojala algo me deforme me destroce esta cara que es un castigo para mí … nadie, nadie….¡por favor!.

Las chicas del capitolio no ven las cosas como yo, como la mayoría de las que somos llevadas por capricho ellas son **esas mismas que se mueven** en torno a los hombres poderosos del capitolio, alentando sus deseos coqueteando e incitando por un sí o por un no. Ellas entienden de qué va esto, como manejarlos son **expertas esas que juegan con el amor**, son mis compañeras de viaje son las que me ayudan a ocultar que soy una **muñeca de cera (poupée de cire)**, las que con su maquillaje y sus fingidas risas alegres y complacientes me hacen parecer lo que yo quiero una **muñeca de serrín (pouppe de son).**

Vuelvo con mi padre al Distrito y me atrevo a preguntarle, si algún día la gente de aquí podrá oírme, el contesta que solo su hay un ganador, me entristezco por mucho motivos pero sobre todo porque eso significaría que el otro tributo ha muerto y sufro por lo que le harán al vencedor.

Quiero que la gente me escuche cantar porque sé que los que me han escuchado **en mis discos pueden ver mi corazón tal como es, y mi voz pueden oír en todas partes a la vez** quizás incluso él pueda escucharme…

Este año la cosecha ha sido más horrible de lo habitual, cuando escuche el nombre de Prim en la voz de Effie ella es otra muñequita del capitolio con su pelo rosa y sus tacones altos esa voz alegre anunciando muerte… el mundo se vino abajo y la oí a ella gritar a mi única amiga, ella me había oído tocar el piano y cantar alguna vez, pero ahora le eligen a él, se que Katniss no podrá matarle y menos aun él a ella, dios mío él me ha confesado que la ama, y yo se que ella le mira con añoranza y algo de agradecimiento, no sé qué es exactamente pero todos van a sufrir, ellos y yo. **Me pregunto a cada instante** como será recibirlos en casa de nuevo, creo que él morirá por la forma en la que la mira ya se está dando por muerto, lo sé he visto antes esa mirada cuando una de las muñecas del capitolio se enamora, y casi nunca su amor es correspondido, ellas se dejan morir, pero en Peeta he visto un brillo distinto el brillo que me hace elegir las canciones el **porqué canto al amor.**

A veces no me entiendo **si todavía mi corazón ninguna vez se enamoró**, me acerco a despedirme de Katniss, la abrazo y le entrego el amuleto de mi tía quizás a ella le dé más suerte el sinsajo, así recordará mis canciones mi voz el tiempo que pasamos juntas y sabrá que si silba nuestra melodía a los Sinsajos ellos la traerán de vuelta al distrito. Ojala pudieran volver los dos.

Al salir me doy de bruces con el chico de ojos grises el amigo de Katniss, alguna vez ha venido con ella a venderme la fresas que tanto me gustan y en su mirada se revela la indiferencia, esa que tanto me duele por qué para él **soy tan solo una muñeca que no sabe de amor, con los cabellos igual que el sol,** como me gustaría ser su muñeca, envolverme en esos brazos y escapar de aquí, pero…él nunca se fija en mí.

Siempre represente mi papel a la perfección aunque él no hubiera compartido tantas cosas con Katniss yo nunca habría tenido una oportunidad soy una muñeca del capitolio, y aprovecharan cualquier debilidad mía para doblegarme, mi amor debe permanecer siempre oculto a los demás, seré una **muñeca de cera (poupée de cire),** intentando parecer una **muñeca de serrín (poupée de son).**

Le veo salir a la calle con Prim y la madre de Katniss, la familia de Peeta también está allí, no me atrevo a acercarme para poder consolarles siempre ha sido así no me atrevo a acercarme a la gente, ser una muñeca del capitolio puede traer problemas a quienes se acerquen a ti.

**Pero algún día sabré de amor **

No seré más **una muñeca de cera, ni muñeca de serrín. (poupée de cire, poupée de son).**

Nuestros ojos se cruzan en la distancia sus grises y mis azules, quizás el nunca me ame pero quizás… algún día yo pueda dejar de pensar en él.

Aparta la mirada y yo también no sé el porqué de mi enfado, ahora me ignora por lo que soy **Pero algún día sabré de amor.**

**Pero algún día sabré de amor **

No seré más una **muñeca de cera, ni muñeca de serrín. (poupée de cire, poupée de son).**

Solo puedo rezar para estar viva cuando llegue ese día, para que por fin el capitolio me olvide y no me tenga que ocultar, ojala alguna vez pueda ser libre.

* * *

Pues esto es lo que hay…. Besitos Peetkat...

Espero que si le gusta a alguien se anime a comentar…

Gracias por leer Lali weasley y por tus comentarios wapa

Te leo.


	5. Vete y Pega la vuelta - Katniss y

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Coll ins, la historia básicamente es la de los Juegos del Hambre sólo que adapté las situaciones y dialogos a las canciones que he ido eligiendo, por lo que esta parte me la inventé. Cada capítulo es indep ndiente del otro y en algunos casos no es narrativa sino una versión modificada de la canción. Si alguien piensa que me equivoco al elegir la categoría de la " historia" por favor avisadme para corregir el error los capítulos los estoy publicando en Potterfics con el mismo nick, pero he introducido ligeras variaciones. Espero que os guste y si no pues me lo decís igual. Gracias. **_- Katniss pov...

_**A ver, como explicarlo,**_ pues se que no tengo excusa y_** You tube tiene más peligro que un mono con navaja,**_ al menos en mi caso creo que _**soy el mono y la canción es la navaja**_, en fin, _**aquí no solo modifique la letra también se me ocurrió que Katniss le contesta… no solo cantando sino haciendo notas al margen en plan sarcasmo, a veces habla ella y a veces habla él ¿y quien es él?**_ – _**Pues lo averiguareis enseguida,**_ pero vamos no es el de ¿en que lugar se enamoro de ti?, ¿Qué nos importa a que dedica el tiempo libre? Bueno y todo lo demás… que me voy del tema. Leed si queréis… _**es SNOW**_

* * *

**Vete y Pega la Vuelta – (Pimpinela)**

Hace dos años y un día  
que vivo sin él  
hace dos años y un día  
que no lo he vuelto a ver  
y aunque no he sido feliz  
aprendí a vivir sin su amor  
pero al ir olvidando de pronto  
una noche volvió

Quien es  
Soy yo  
Que vienes a buscar  
A ti  
Ya es tarde  
Porque  
Porque ahora soy yo  
la que quiere estar sin ti

Por eso vete  
olvida mi nombre  
mi cara, mi casa  
y pega la vuelta  
jamás te pude comprender  
vete olvida mis ojos  
mis manos, mis labios  
que no te desean  
estas mintiendo ya lo sé  
vete olvida que existo  
que me conociste  
y no te sorprendas  
olvídate todo que tu  
para eso tienes experiencia

En busca de emociones  
un día marche  
de un mundo de sensaciones  
que no encontré  
y al descubrir que era todo  
una gran fantasía volví  
porque entendí que quería  
las cosas que viven en ti

Adiós  
Ayúdame  
No hay nada más que hablar  
Piensa en mi  
Adiós  
Porque  
Porque ahora soy yo  
la que quiere estar sin ti

Por eso vete  
olvida mi nombre  
mi cara, mi casa  
y pega la vuelta  
jamás te pude comprender  
vete olvida mis ojos  
mis manos, mis labios  
que no te desean  
estas mintiendo ya lo sé  
vete olvida que existo  
que me conociste  
y no te sorprendas  
olvídate todo que tu  
para eso tienes experiencia

**Vete y Pega la Vuelta**

- Hace dos años y un día

vivo como Dios _**(aquí Peeta y yo juntitos al calorcito de la chimenea) **_

- Hace dos años y un día

Snow me dejo _**(pesadilla de tío pobre Finnick la tomo con él)**_

- Y aunque yo he sido feliz y

ligué a mas de dos _**( bueno a Peeta y a Gale, y Darius a veces me tiro los tejos pero fue" pecata minuta"), **_

- el idiota molestando

de pronto una noche volvió... _**(Es que los hay reincidentes, la virgen que cruz)**_

- ¿Quién es? _**(Como si no lo supiera, con el día tan bonito que he tenido hoy)  
**_  
- Snow... _**(Mira ya viene el tonto a joderla, éramos pocos y parió la abuela)  
**_  
- ¿Qué vienes a buscar? _**(sieeeeeeeeeeemmppre pidiendo, que si ven a mis juegos, que si cásate, que si haz la gira de la victoria, menos mal que de todo eso me ha quedado un noviete majo)  
**_  
- A ti... _**(Si claro para retorcerme el cuello, que no se quedo contento con mandarnos los mutos y el fuego que casi me hace chica en Llamas de verdad)  
**_  
- No es hora... _**(Ni para visitas, ni para saludos ni para venir pidiendo, que ya me pase la tarde con la del tupper ware)  
**_  
- ¿Por qué? _**(joder y lo pregunta las doce de la noche, me voy con mi pibito a la piltra que tengo mejores…Hummm, - nota mental: "qué bueno está Peeta – este…. Por donde iba, que tengo mejores expectativas.  
**_  
- Porque gane en los juegos y ya paso de ti... _**(Antes también pero… , por reafirmarme… o algo así)  
**_  
- Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa,  
Y pega la vuelta _**(si lo haces muy rápido y con fuerza seguro que te dejas la cabeza en el árbol de la entrada)  
**_  
- Jamás te dejaré vivir... _**( ya sabía yo que no caería la breva)**_

- Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis llamas, mis bayas,  
Que vivo con Peeta _**( y me está esperando al pie de la escalera)  
**_  
- Estás mintiendo ya lo sé... _**(Ya, ya, tú piensa lo que quieras, pero el chico tiene una tableta que ya la quisiera el que invento el chocolate suizo. Humm)  
**_  
- Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste, _**(a ver si con suerte me olvido yo de que te conocí, a ti) **_

- Y no te sorprendas, olvídate todo que me tienes harta  
O te clavo una flecha... (_**Vamos que saco ahora mismo el arco y le saco un ojo, o los dos) **_

_(- Venga Katniss no seas bruta, total el abuelete nos echa de menos _

_- Seguro para vendernos al peso, no te jode o mandarnos otra vez a Jugar_

_- igual se siente solo_

_- Pues que se compre un perro, tu espérame arriba que ahora voy yo a ver si te va a terminar dando pena)_

- En busca de emociones

un día inventé _**(si nada bueno seguro)**_

- Un Juego de sensaciones

que de hambre llamé _**(si sensaciones las del suavizante Mimosín) **_

- de veinticuatro tenía solamente un vencedor_**, ( menudo capullo que eres Aníbal Lecter?)  
**_

- Hasta que en la cornucopia

Seneca se acojono... _**(A ver pero reconoce que Peeta y yo le echamos un par)  
**_  
- Adiós Snow... _**(Que te pires tío)  
**_  
- Ábreme... _**(Si claro ¡y me dejas una flor!)  
**_  
- Que no vas a parar, o ¿que?

- Piensa en mí... _**(Si claro todos los días te tengo en mis oraciones a ver si te mueres de una vez)  
**_  
- Adiós... _**(encima sordo a ver si esta vez me oye)  
**_  
-¿Por qué? _**( ¿porque eres un idiota?)**_

- Porque gane en tu juego

y ahora soy feliz... _**(Como una codorniz, anda que no hay color arriba tengo un hornito que te cagas esperando solo para darme calor)**_

- Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa, _**(bueno da igual mañana nos mudamos a ver si va a volver)  
**_Y pega la vuelta _**(o cómprate un euro de bosque y piérdete o algo tío pero no te quedes ahí plantado, que me tapas el sol)  
**_  
- Jamás te pude yo entender **(ni falta que hace)**

- Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis llamas, mis bayas,  
- Que vivo con Peeta

- Estás mintiendo ya lo sé... _**(Pues te falla la intuición machote)  
**_  
- Vete, vete al capitolio a ver si te encuentran

- Las bombas de Gale o mejor a Coin con la metralleta.

_**(Vamos Peeta a la camita que el coco está en la puerta. Y viene de un plasta que lo flipas).**_

* * *

Lali weasley como te prometí ... gracias..

_**Bien, esta fue una ida de pinza, no pensaba subirla pero la releí y me hizo gracia así que os toca sufrir...**_

_**Bsitos Peetkat**_


	6. El sitio de mi recreo (P&K)

_Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia básicamente es la de los Juegos del Hambre sólo que adapté las situaciones y diálogos a las canciones que he ido eligiendo, por lo que esta parte me la inventé. Cada capítulo es independiente del otro y en algunos casos no es narrativa sino una versión modificada de la canción. Si alguien piensa que me equivoco al elegir la categoría de la " historia" por favor avisadme para corregir el error los capítulos los estoy publicando en Potterfics con el mismo nick,. Espero que os guste y si no pues me lo decís igual. Gracias**. Peeta y Katniss – El sitio de mi Recreo – Antonio Vega**_

* * *

Y bien ahora sí que tenéis _**una de las grandes canciones de la música en general…**_ No tengo mucho que explicaros_** si no conocéis la canción os estáis perdiendo algo grande, es preciosa, (igual que Una decima de segundo y Lucha de gigantes) Es pura poesía.** **No espero ni por asomo hacerles justicia pero desde que volví oírla me obsesiona…. Espero que os guste bsitos Peetkat**_

**El Sitio de mi Recreo – Antonio Vega**

Donde nos llevó la imaginación,

Donde con los ojos cerrados

Se divisan infinitos campos.

Donde se creó la primera luz

Junto a la semilla de cielo azul

Volveré a ese lugar donde nací.

De sol, espiga y deseo

Son sus manos en mi pelo,

De nieve, huracán y abismos,

El sitio de mi recreo.

Viento que a su murmullo parece hablar

Mueve el mundo con gracia, la ves bailar

Y con él, el escenario de mi hogar.

Mar, bandeja de plata, mar infernal

Es su temperamento natural,

Poco o nada cuesta ser uno más.

De sol, espiga y deseo...

Silencio, brisa y cordura

Dan aliento a mi locura,

Hay nieve, hay fuego, hay deseo,

Ahí donde me recreo.

**El sitio de mi recreo**

Estamos en el tren, es nuestra gira de la victoria amarga y sangrienta victoria que nos lleva a recorrer los sitios donde las personas que murieron tienen a sus familias, sus amigos, allí donde crecieron donde sintieron el sol acariciar su piel por primera vez y quizás jugaron con la nieve de pequeños, Katniss está preocupada desde nuestro desembarco en el distrito 11 algo ha pasado siento que no es lo primero que me ocultan pero ahora ya no hay remedio solo podemos capear el temporal, o al menos intentarlo.

La noche oscurece el horizonte mientras camino por los largos pasillos del tren, me da igual todo solo quiero estar con ella, me falta la añoro, todos y cada uno de los días pasados sin verla después de nuestro regreso han sido una tortura, da igual cuanto trate de olvidarme de lo que siento de negarlo o de pisotearlo para que no devaste aun más mi corazón sencillamente no puedo vivir sin ella y el día que deje de verla probablemente moriré de pena.

Pero hoy no es la noche en que voy a morir, hoy no hay nadie que se ponga en mi camino si tengo que perderla y morir lo haré pero tiene que ser mía al menos una vez, se que ella me quiere pero siempre las malditas dudas, ahora, en este tren todo se aclarara.

Llamo suavemente a su puerta y me abre enseguida es como si me hubiera estado esperando no hablamos solo me acerco a ella y le tomo la mano para llevarla a la cama, a esas sábanas blancas que parecen aguardarnos esperando ser revueltas, quizás esperando sentir nuestra piel.

Nos tendemos uno al lado del otro y ella habla.

- Por favor Peeta cuéntame una historia que no tenga nada que ver con lo que conocemos –

- ¿Por qué piensas que podría hacerlo? – pregunto entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

- Porque sé que en el fondo eres un soñador, a pesar de todo tu mundo interior te llena –

- A mí solamente me llenas tu – digo mirándola a los ojos.

- Sabes que eso no es verdad – me dice devolviendo la mirada – tú estás lleno de vida, y la repartes sin avaricia con los otros, tus palabras mueven corazones.

- Y les lleva a la muerte – añado entristecido.

- Eso no es verdad, a mi me diste la vida tantas veces –

- Katniss por favor no empieces de nuevo – la corto algo enfadado – no me debes nada, lo hice por que quise… - dudo si seguir – todo… fue porque yo quise hacerlo, en tu caso no fue igual – me incorporo y me giro para quedar sentado al borde de la cama.

- No es cierto, yo también lo sentí, pero estaba confusa y tuve miedo – su mano se cuela bajo mi camiseta para acariciar mi espalda y un reguero de calor me ataca sin avisar- solo el tener que hacerlo por qué era lo que se esperaba fue lo que me confundió.

- Para mí también fue duro sabes… todo aquello que te dije, siempre había querido decirlo… pero a ti… a solas en el prado, o en un banquito escondido en algún parque del distrito. Bajo un árbol o a la luz de la luna… pero, fue de la otra manera.

- Lo sé – Katniss tira de mi brazo y me recuesta en la cama de nuevo apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro y metiendo la mano bajo mi camiseta de nuevo, la miro intrigado y ella tiene la mirada perdida, cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo intenta retirarla pero no le dejo, el contacto de las yemas de sus dedos en mi piel me encanta, ella dice – me encanta el calor que desprendes estoy segura que derretiría cualquier tipo de hielo.

- ¿hay varios tipos de hielo? – pregunto sonriente –

- por supuesto, el calor de tu cuerpo derretiría el más frío de todos, el frío en el alma y el corazón.

Me giro para mirarla apoyado en mi brazo mientras su mano alcanza el lugar exacto que ocupa mi corazón, hago lo mismo que ella y sigo su piel con mis dedos hasta llegar al hueco entre sus senos que guarda su latido… quedándome quieta sintiendo el frío que se que la llena desde que su padre murió, desde que estuvo a punto de morir de hambre, desde que se vio sola en el mundo teniendo que sobrevivir.

- ¿derretiría tu hielo? – pregunto

- Probémoslo –

Mi boca se acerca a la suya sin dejar de mirarla, ella aguanta en mis ojos hasta que mis labios se acercan, los suyos se entreabren esperando un beso que no llega aún…, solo un susurro una frase murmurada apenas antes de unirlos, un breve soplo de aire que la caricia – Te contaré una historia mi amor… - entonces uno su boca a la mía en afán de consolarla, de consolarme a mí mismo, de beber de esa fuente que me provoca y me hace soñar.

Mi lengua dibuja la suave piel de sus labios despacio antes de acurrucarme con ella.

- Una vez hace tiempo una pareja de amantes se vio separada por sus familias, eran enemigos y no podían soportar su simple presencia, el chico escalaba todas las noches hasta la ventana de ella y juntos se entregaban el uno al otro sin reservas intentando encontrar un sitio donde pudieran ser felices donde solo su amor existiera…

Una noche él le contó que había soñado con una vida fuera de esa ciudad, ¿Dónde? Le preguntó ella, el chico contestó entonces **donde nos llevó la imaginación, donde con los ojos cerrados se divisan infinitos campos.** Ese sitio no existe contestó la chica, te equivocas dijo él está aquí ahora mismo… cierra los ojos amada. Y ella los cerró y el joven fue describiendo los campos de trigo y hierva tal como los había soñado la casa donde vivieron el azul del cielo y el sol… Un sol hermoso y nuevo bajo el que calentarse. Es hermoso, murmuro la joven casi puedo sentirlo aquí, está aquí es mi corazón y el tuyo los que producen ese calor.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos ambos pudieron ver el mismo sueño.

- Es precioso – dijo Katniss – fueron felices a pesar de todo

- No – respondo – ambos murieron – ella calla – intentaron escapar pero un error les hizo pensar que el otro había muerto y primero él se suicidó y después ella con el resto de veneno de sus labios.

- Eso es horrible –

- Es trágico, pero demostraron que el amor va más allá de juicios y enfrentamientos sus familias olvidaron las rencillas y mientras estuvieron juntos… disfrutaron de ese sitio el que creó la imaginación de Romeo.

- ¿el chico, se llama así? ¿Y ella?

- Julieta.

- Bésame, por favor… - me pide

- ¿estás segura?

- Por completo, quiero que me lleves a otro sitio como Romeo a Julieta. Crea para nosotros un lugar nuevo.

- Te llevaré al lugar **donde se creó la primera luz, junto a la semilla de cielo azul** hay un sitio en el distrito que nunca he mostrado a nadie… al norte cerca de la valla en la parte más alta de la aldea de los vencedores allí hay una pequeña loma desde donde se ve todo el bosque en primavera se llena de flores silvestres y huele a hierba fresca.

Mientras acaricio su cara pienso que **volveré a ese lugar donde nací** y todo será diferente después de esta noche, para bien o para mal no hay marcha atrás Katniss sube su cuerpo sobre el mío y me arrulla la cara con la mirada. Es hermosa… **de sol, espiga y… deseo, son sus manos en mi pelo**, que anuda entre los dedos.

Nos desnudamos en silencio y puedo admirar su cuerpo, para mí el más perfecto sus pechos **de nieve** coronados por la rosada carne de sus pezones me llaman a acariciarlos un **huracán **de deseo me azota **y** me dejo llevar a los **abismos **de la mujer que amo tanto que me duele, su vientre se ha convertido en **el sitio de mi recreo** mis dedos la recorren lentamente haciéndola gemir y la beso en la cara, en el cuello voy bajando poco a poco hasta el valle de sus senos pasando la lengua por toda ella, mordiendo suavemente y más fuerte también soy como el **viento que a su murmullo parece hablar,** envolviendo toda su persona sin dejar nada al abandono y al frío.

Nos rozamos íntimamente y me coloco sobre ella sin dejar de pulsar todos sus puntos sin dejarla retirarse de mi tacto solo viéndola sentir, me crezco y me preparo para hacerla mía, es la mejor sensación de mi vida, yo en ella y ella **mueve el mundo**, mi mundo se resquebraja mientras la poseo en toda su amplitud, sus labios sonríen **con gracia** en mi dirección haciéndome mirarla, y es mía Peeta por fin **la ves bailar**, porque esto es un baile, se mueve para buscarme su deseo la hace libre _**y con él **_me hace libre a mi también.

Pienso en nosotros en compartir su vida en hacer de mi casa con ella **el escenario de mi hogar **presente y futuro, aquí, enlazados sin aire que nos separe siquiera, ella es como **él mar,** su cuerpo brilla con el sudor, igual que el mío bajo la luna se me ofrece su visión como en **bandeja de plata,** el calor sube, los movimientos se hacen más fuertes, más exigentes, mas… y mas… subimos junto hasta el borde y bajamos en caída libre a un _**mar infernal**_ de calor llamas y deseo.

Katniss se entrega rendida después de hacer el amor con todo su ser, es su temperamento natural, entregarse poniendo todo, en un sitio y un tiempo donde **poco o nada cuesta ser uno más**nos negamos a ceder, seremos nosotros mismos.

- Katniss, te amo –

- Te amo – contesta – pero esto solo es tuyo y mío.

- Lo entiendo – y acuerdo con ella - no quiero darles nada más es

Ella se enrosca de nuevo contra mi cuerpo y la siento **de sol, espiga y deseo**. Y sé que nunca podré amarla más que en este momento después de la completa entrega hay **silencio **y una ligera **brisa **se desliza por la ventanilla **y** un momento de **cordura** me hace dudar sobre si esto… maldita duda.

Katniss se vuelve a prender de mis labios y me acaricia de nuevo y sus besos **dan aliento a mi locura **en ellos **hay nieve** que se derrite a mi contacto y me calma la sed que siento, sus manos me tocan y en mi cuerpo **hay fuego** alimentado por el suyo, y en cada parte, cada poro de nosotros **hay deseo.**

- Me gusta el sitio donde me has llevado - me dice provocándome una vez más –

- Este sitio está siempre conmigo cuando te miro, es **ahí donde me recreo**, donde todo lo imagino.

- ¿Imaginaste esta noche? – pregunta Kat

- Ni en mi mejor sueño – contesto – podría superar esta realidad contigo.

Sonreímos y nos entregamos de nuevo a disfrutar del amor que sentimos hasta que la dura realidad nos golpee y nos haga fingir de nuevo… fingir que nos amamos antes las cámaras y fingir que fingimos ante los que nos son cercanos…

Pero esta noche nada importa solo nuestro propio mundo nuestro sitio especial ese donde nada puede alcanzarnos, donde como Julieta y Romeo fuimos a través de la imaginación. El sitio de nuestro recreo.

* * *

_**Manzana Higurashi Brief, Juliper22 y Lali gracias por dejar vuestros comentarios... recordar si alguien las lee que cada cancion es distinta a otra.**_

_**bsos**_


	7. Porque te vas (A&F)

_Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia básicamente es la de los Juegos del Hambre sólo que adapté las situaciones y diálogos a las canciones que he ido eligiendo, por lo que esta parte me la inventé. Cada capítulo es independiente del otro y en algunos casos no es narrativa sino una versión modificada de la canción. Si alguien piensa que me equivoco al elegir la categoría de la " historia" por favor avisadme para corregir el error los capítulos los estoy publicando en Potterfics con el mismo nick Gracias**. Annie a Finnick – Porque te vas - Jeannette  
**_

* * *

_**Porque te vas - Jeannette**_

Hoy en mi ventana brilla el sol  
y un corazón  
se pone triste contemplando la ciudad  
por que te vas

como cada noche desperté  
pensando en ti  
y en mi reloj todas las horas vi pasar  
por que te vas

todas las promesas de mi amor se irán contigo  
me olvidaras, me olvidaras  
junto a la estación yo llorare igual que un niño  
por que te vas, porque te vas

bajo la penumbra de un farol  
se dormirán  
todas las cosas que quedaron por decir  
se dormirán

junto a las manillas de un reloj  
esperaran  
todas las horas que quedaron por vivir  
esperaran

* * *

**PORQUE TE VAS (Annie/Finnick)**

Otra vez los malditos juegos, otras vez estoy aquí encerrada esperando oír de nuevo mi nombre, todos piensan que estoy loca, tal vez lo esté pero…

El, también está él en la maldita urna, cómo podría entrar para perderle o dejar que me pierda, este año nada será igual, ellos no dejaran que sea igual, nunca volverán a permitir que se repita la historia de esos chicos del doce, todos van a morir… por más que él sea Finnick Odair… y sea amado por mucha gente…

Yo no importo nada, mi mente ya no está apenas aquí, a ratos vuelvo a ser consciente de todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor, pero esos ratos se limitan a los que comparto con él. Sentir su amor es lo único que no me perdería por nada en el mundo… y tampoco su dolor, comparto su dolor aunque él no lo sepa, eso sí lo puedo hacer, si algún día llegara a enterarse de que mi mente está clara cuando él sufre sé, que el dolor sería mayor. Por eso callo y le abrazo, le acuno contra mí y le amo con mi vida, con mi alma, con todo lo que aun me pueda quedar.

Cada vez que el maldito Capitolio le llama vuelve peor, el intenta protegerme de la verdad pero, yo lo sé, cuando se acerca a mi después de sus "encuentros" en sus ojos no hay brillo, sólo dolor, después de una de esas arrebatadoras entrevistas que graba para la televisión de sus charadas y azucarillos, el vuelve a mí y su mirada es opaca.

Sé que se está vendiendo, a cambio de favores, a cambio de protección para mi, para que nadie me llame y me obliguen a prostituirme aunque, ¿quién sabe a qué tipo de enfermo le puede gustar obligar a una pobre loca a tener sexo?, pero si él lo hace será porque si existe gente así, a cambio de información para los rebeldes. ¡Si! Lo sé, todo me resulta deleznable, odioso, pero le dejo hacerlo, porque… Soy débil… no podría soportarlo.

El es tan bueno conmigo su amor hacia mi tan grande que lo único que puedo hacer es darle mi amor, ¿Por qué? , porque en un mundo perfecto sería suya y el mío quizás no de la forma desesperada y desquiciada en que lo somos ahora, yo estaría sana, y él pescaría, y cuidaríamos felices de nuestros hijos. Si, en un mundo ideal tal vez, pero esto es Panem, el oscuro mundo que obliga a sus hijos a luchar por sobrevivir y prostituye a los supervivientes, o elimina sus lazos con el mundo prolongando su sufrimiento hasta el infinito.

La cosecha, su nombre sale elegido y rompo a llorar sin poder contenerme, entonces… yo, ¡Es mi nombre! . Me balanceo sobre las puntas de mis pies es lo peor que podría sucedernos, entonces Mags se ofrece voluntaria por mí.

Mi amor de cabellos color cobre y ojos verdes como madreselva, se va y el mundo se para en esa última noche que pasamos juntos el es un héroe y saben que irá no hace falta que suba enseguida al tren, pensé que en su crueldad no nos dejarían despedirnos… pero, debe conocer algún secreto muy importante porque nadie nos molesta.

Me besa y devuelvo su beso, me concentro en recordar, sus labios, su lengua en mi cuerpo sus dedos recorriendo cada parcela de mi piel, sus susurros en mi oído llamándome amor, correspondo a todas y cada una de sus caricias, deslizando suavemente mi pelo sobre mi amor mientras cubro de besos todo su cuerpo.

Me muerde y le muerdo, me besa y le beso, por cada caricia le proporciono cien más y él me las devuelve incrementadas de manera exponencial, nuestra cama es nuestro mundo, se hunde en mi cuerpo con suavidad y me convierto en su refugio y él en mi barco, y yo en su mar, navega sobre mí llevándome una y otra vez al éxtasis, derramándose en mi interior y dejando que yo le abrace, todo mi ser, toda mi vida se irá con él de un modo u otro, se que estos juegos serán distintos… Deseo con toda mi alma volverle a sentir como ahora lo siento, sus embestidas cual oleaje se hacen más fuertes y más profundas, nuestras respiraciones se agitan y nuestras voces susurran pidiendo más, ¡más de mí! Más de él. Todo, me lo da y todo se lo doy. El maremoto crece entre nosotros, y nos derramamos como el romper de las olas de un tsunami es DEBASTADOR.

- Te amo, Finn.

- Te amo. Amor.

Y _**hoy en mi ventana brilla el sol,**_ que ironía, me despierto con el primer rayo solo para mirar como incide sobre tu cuerpo, como te acaricia la bronceada piel, me levanto despacio y me asomo a la ventana, _**y el corazón se pone triste contemplándola ciudad, porque te vas,**_ por eso estoy tan triste.

Y sé que no lo notaste pero _**yo como cada noche desperté pensando en ti,**_ llorando por ti añorándote aunque estabas a mi lado, _**y en mi reloj todas las horas vi pasar,**_ y si todo esto es porque tienes que marcharte todo es _**porque te vas. **_

_**Todas las promesas de mi amor se irán contigo**_, no dejaré nada para mí… suplicaré al destino que vuelvas, a quien sea suplicaré por ti, suplicaré por nosotros, ¿alguien me oirá? _**me olvidaras**_ no creo, No _**me olvidarás**_, ni yo a ti, se que aun en esa barbarie tu corazón seguirá aquí y yo me encargaré de cuidarlo, porque es el mío no lo romperé.

Sé que mañana será un día horrible _**junto a la estación yo llorare igual que un niño**_ al que apartan de su madre, como un pájaro al que sacan del nido, como Julieta lloró a Romeo todo _**porque te vas**_, si todo _**porque te vas**_.

Pasearé por la orilla del mar que tanto me recuerda a ti y volveré a mi mundo interior, _**bajo la penumbra de un farol se dormirán,**_ hasta que tu vuelvas o nos encontremos en otro mundo si mueres porque moriré yo también, _**todas las cosas que quedaron por decir**_ _**se dormirá**_n hasta que vuelvas o nunca más despertarán porque mi corazón y mi mente solo despiertan por ti y para ti, es algo exclusivo donde no entrará nunca nadie más… mi mente es sólo tuya, mi cuerpo es tuyo toda yo, y tu… solo puedo pensar que _**junto a las manillas de un reloj**_, ese que quedará parado cuando salgas por esa puerta.. _**Esperarán, todas las cosas que quedaron por vivir, esperarán,**_ porque sin ti no merece la pena vivirlas.

Me acuesto a tu lado para disfrutar de ti, unos últimos momentos antes de que amanezca y tengas que marchar, _**todas las promesas de mi amor se iran contigo,**_ enredadas en las caricias que compartimos esta noche, se van contigo porque te llevan te obligan a dejarme porque a ti nunca tendría que preguntarte _**¿Por qué te vas? .**_

Porque la pregunta no tendría sentido, tu jamás te marcharías sin mí, soy tu mar, tu mis olas, nunca uno existió sin el otro, estarás siempre donde yo esté. Y yo contigo.

Te amo, te beso con suavidad y apuro nuestros últimos momentos, antes de volver a sumergirme en la locura.


	8. Me muero por besarte - K&P

_Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia básicamente es la de los Juegos del Hambre sólo que adapté las situaciones y diálogos a las canciones que he ido eligiendo, por lo que esta parte me la inventé. Cada capítulo es independiente del otro y en algunos casos no es narrativa sino una versión modificada de la canción. Si alguien piensa que me equivoco al elegir la categoría de la " historia" por favor avisadme para corregir el error los capítulos los estoy publicando en Potterfics con el mismo nick,. Espero que os guste y si no pues me lo decís igual. Gracias.__ –** Katniss/ Peeta – Me muero por besarte – la 5ª estación**_

* * *

**Me muero por besarte – la 5ª estacion**

Muero por tus besos,  
por tu ingrata sonrisa,  
por tus bellas caricias eres tu mi alegria..

Pido que no me falles  
que nunca te me vayas y que nunca te olvides  
que soy yo quien te ama  
que soy yo quien te espera  
que soy yo quien te llora  
que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas..

Me muero por besarte ,  
dormirme en tu boca  
me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..  
Me muero por besarte  
dormirme en tu boca  
me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..  
que se equivoca..  
que se equivoca

Muero por tu ausencia  
que me hace extrañarte  
que me hace soñarte cuando más me haces falta  
pido por la mañana  
que a mi lado despiertes enredado en la cama  
ay como me haces falta  
que soy yo quien te espera  
que soy yo quien te llora  
que soy yo quien te anhela, los minutos y horas..

Me muero por besarte,  
dormirme en tu boca

** Me muero por besarte**

Tanto tiempo negándomelo a mí misma, tantas veces que me he repetido que yo era de Gale y el era mío y esta noche me despierto conociendo la verdad…

Peeta, siempre fue él…

Y ahora le he perdido…

Me revuelvo entre las sabanas de mi cama, las pesadillas hacen presa en mi cabeza una y otra vez… un día… otro… una semana… un mes… pierdo la noción del tiempo no se cuándo fue la última vez que te vi…

No puedo seguir adelante sin tus ojos, sin tu sonrisa, sin tu voz… te añoro constantemente, esas noches en el tren cuando ahuyentabas mis monstruos y solo en la arena de la playa fui capaz de decirte lo único lógico que alguna vez dije "Yo, yo te echaré de menos".

Eso fue antes del veneno, ahora lo has olvidado o al menos eso creo ya que después…

No quiero pensar en lo que pasó después… simplemente no quiero.

Lo que me queda de vida lo pasaré soñando en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue… por mi terquedad, por no reconocer el sentimiento que siempre existió en mi corazón desde que tenía once años… te debo mi vida y después… te la debo también… todas las oportunidades que tuve para salvar a Prim me las diste tú y cuando me faltaste, cuando tu mente vagaba lejos por el veneno…

Entonces la perdí…

Ahora no quedan motivos, no quedan razones para seguir viviendo… no creo que quede mucho más para reunirme con ella… con mi padre… y quién sabe si es cierto que hay otro mundo después de este, te esperaré en él hasta que te reúnas conmigo porque allí volverás a ser tu mismo y entonces me amarás y yo te estaré esperando para darte todo el amor que te merecías y mi ceguera te negó.

.

.

Un día más, el sol sale impertérrito ante mi pérdida… brilla con un fulgor especial… han acercado mi mecedora a la ventana que alguien ha abierto, alguien que no sé porque motivo intenta mantenerme con vida… igual que tú…

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué dejarme sumida en este sufrimiento?...

Lloro en silencio y el mismo me consume… no siento… dudo que si alguien me pinchase obtuviese ahora mismo ni una simple gota de mi sangre…

Un murmullo

Un sonido de tierra removerse

El metal hollando la tierra

La tierra cayendo…

¿Qué pasa afuera?

Esos rítmicos sonidos poco a poco me sacan de mi letargo…. De mi estupor, mi trance como un coma inducido para evitar el dolor va pasando y… el dolor vuelve…. Y duele tanto…

El chasquido de algún objeto junto al árbol se ve interrumpido de cuando en cuando… por un rasgueo de manos.

Una respiración

Un leve quejido de esfuerzo

Unos pasos….

Esos pasos…

No puede ser cierto… tus pasos, los reconocería sin verlos… has vuelto…

La debilidad no es capaz de retenerme sentada… aunque ahora mismo es la pura adrenalina por tu presencia lo que me mantiene en pié.

Apoyada en el quicio de la ventana te observo mover la pala, tus fuertes brazos moviéndose usando la sencilla herramienta, siempre me admiró tu fuerza… en todos los sentidos, la fuerza física fue lo primero, pero después… tu convencimiento ese querer ser tu… y más tarde… la fuerza de tu lealtad cuando quisiste escapara conmigo… cuando me defendiste ante el látigo arriesgándote conmigo por él otro por Gale… cuando aceptaste mi errónea decisión… siempre a mi lado, y por último la fuerza de tu amor… Algo que llegó al final de todo nuestro periplo… no tus sentimientos ni los míos sino el saber que estaban allí y entonces era demasiado tarde…

Ahora es demasiado tarde

Para mí

Para nosotros

Quizás no para ti

Mira cómo te mueves, cuanta vida hay en tus manos, en tus brazos en tu cuerpo, te estudio y te siento mío aunque sé que no te merezco que nunca te merecí y ahora lo mejor es que me marche para siempre una cuchilla será suficiente … un par de cortes finos en mis muñecas y todo se acabará…

Pero tu pelo brilla bajo el sol… la pequeñas gotas perlan tu frente y resbalan por tu cuello, quiero llevarme esa imagen conmigo.. solo miraré un poco más, el brillo de tus ojos me traspasa…. ¡Espera! Tus ojos …

Me miras

Sonríes

Recuerdo

La playa, tus labios… el tren ese roce esa dulce agonía **Muero por tus besos**, cuanto los añoro, tanto como tu peleaste por ellos tanto como me decías que morías

– _**por tu ingrata sonrisa**_–

Tus propias palabras y no mentías siempre fui ingrata pero no puedo remediar el pasado, ese recuerdo donde me sentí querida, protegida, sumida en el encanto del dulce sueño **por tus bellas caricias**, como no pude verlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde como no puede sentir que eres tu mi alegría, que siempre lo fuiste, que ya nunca lo podré decir… no cuando mi sangre escape a través de mi piel anegando mi fracaso permitiéndote ser libre, ya me olvidaste…. Vive feliz.

- Katniss – Tus palabras

Tu voz

Llamando a este cuerpo

Esta carcasa sin alma

¿o no?

Calor… el sol ha calentado mi cara mi cuerpo enjuto y sucio, sonríes… me doy la vuelta y subo… dejo el agua llenar la bañera sumergiendo mis tristezas ¿Qué debo decirte? ¿Qué debo pensar? ¿Por qué volviste? ¿Por mi? ¿Recuerdas?... Da igual… ni en cien años…. Ni en mil vidas… mereces algo mejor que esta mente marcada por la rabia, por la desazón y el tormento de no ser nunca capaz de salvar a quien ama….No puedo exigirte lo que a mi corazón le gustaría como poner voz a mis pensamientos si tanto me avergüenzan, ¡AH! un leve dolor para regalarte, corto lentamente la suave piel y la sangre… **pido que no me falles**, como yo te fallé vive sin mí, construye tu vida…

Otra vez… otro reguero me surca el agua se vuelve roja poco a poco ..

Te amo ¿qué derecho tengo?.

Ninguno no soy tu mujer…

Te **pido que nunca te vayas**… **y que nunca te olvides** que aquí estuvo tu hogar recuerda y sana amor, al final volviste ¿aun puedo soñar? , ¡**Que soy yo quien te ama! ¡Qué soy yo quien te espera!, ¡Que soy yo quien te llora! ¡Que soy yo quien te anhela tus minutos y horas!** Es tarde… El sueño llega la calidez del agua, la dulzura de mi sangre me envuelven… Te amaré por siempre…

Adiós.

.

.

.

Latido

Dolor

Latido

Dolor

Luz

Latido

Luz

Azul

Cielo, blanco, nubes, labios, pecas, pestañas, amor…..

Me siento bien, me siento acogida… mi espalda a medio erguir algo duro me resguarda me recoge, me acuna…. Murmullo dulce amor… amor… respiro… aire, inhalo, expulso, beso, caricia, duermo….

En la pradera tumbada en mis sueños alguien se recuesta a mi lado no habla me mira con infinito cariño Peeta… tu mirada es mi hilo… quiero, quiero… me aferro a él te llamo en silencio con el aliento tan cerca… tan lejos… el sueño…

Dolor

Luz

Azul

Despierto las muñecas vendadas sin apenas fuerzas a mi lado… tú,… de nuevo me salvaste de nuevo llegaste a tiempo ¿Por qué?

- No soy buena

- Lo eres

- Te daño

- Lo acepto.

**- Me muero por besarte **

- Bésame

Te beso….

- Que no daría **por dormirme en tu boca **

- Duerme entonces estaré aquí siempre para ti

- **Me muero por decirte, que el mundo se equivoca**

- ¿Se equivoca? ¿En qué? – sonríes.

- Te amo, Te merezco

- Te amo, me mereces, **me muero por besarte**

- Bésame

Me besas….

- quiero **dormirme en tu boca**

- duerme conmigo, estoy cansada de huir…

- ¿de qué huyes Katniss?

- de la muerte…, del olvido…. De saber que eres un sueño

- no lo soy… volví…

Tu cara, rasposa por la nueva barba… acompaña perfectamente los bellos huesos cubiertos de blanca piel… marcando la mandíbula fuerte llenando de cosquillas mis dedos en cada caricia. Entierras la faz amada en mi pelo lacio y triste infundiéndole la vida con tu tacto susurras en mi oído

- Katniss ¿Por qué? – mirando mis muñecas…

- no creí que volverías

- ¿y ahora?

- ahora estás aquí… no me dejes

- Dame un motivo

- **Me muero por tu ausencia, que me hace extrañarte, que me hace soñarte**

- No confiaste en mí, nunca deje de amarte

- Confié que fueras lo bastante listo para alejarte de mí – sonrío triste – y has vuelto **cuando más me haces falta** – me devuelve la sonrisa – Al fin puedo decirlo… no me duelen las palabras.

- Al fin … no sabes que siento al oírtelo decir tanto tiempo que **lo pido por la mañana,** al mundo… al destino, oírte decir que me sueñas, oírte decir que me extrañas… **pido que a mi lado despiertes….**

- **Enredado en mi cama - **completo

- Enredado en ti… - me pide

**- ¡Ay! como me haces falta** cada día, cada noche… - no niego.

- No me llamaste, habría vuelto tu sabes de siempre **que soy yo quien te espera, que soy yo quien te llora, que soy yo quien te anhela, los minutos y horas…. – **subo mis brazos hasta su cuello. Me mira fijamente y se hace el silencio, ese que llena cada parte del universo donde estrellas y soles nacen y mueren al mismo tiempo.

Mirada, entendimiento, intención, tiento… **- Me muero por besarte** – suspiro, arrullo, caricia aliento, cercanía, calor, labios, lenguas, amor, pasión. Avance, desnudo, piel, susurro, sudor, anhelo, pregunta, miradas y asentimiento… posesión, invasión, movimiento, vida, roce, destilar… bullir… sentimiento… uno… más uno…. Es un total mayor…. No es dos es mil, dos mil por ciento… erizarse, arquearse, morder, deseo….

Entrada, retorno, cúspide, encierro, fuego, plenitud, latido… sencillo… completo…

- Me amas ¿REAL?

- Real – contesto… - **Me muero por besarte** de de nuevo.

- Tu cuerpo y el mío aquí y ahora – otro beso.

- Me gustaría congelar este momento, ¿lo permitirás Peeta?.

- Lo permitiré – sonriendo.

La mañana me sorprende tal y como yo quiero, con su cabeza rubia a mi lado reposando en mi almohada borrando mi desconsuelo, sus pestañas rizadas enredadas por fin, solo por efecto del sueño… su aliento en mi cara la mejor de las brisas. Atrás de nuevo quedó el día de las flores cuando volvió a mi muerte en vida y me rescato una vez más… el día en que su sonrisa me hizo vivir… esta noche hemos congelado el tiempo y el frío de la muerte yace encerrado tras mil llaves, creadas por nuestros besos.

* * *

Y Glups esto me ha quedado muy extraño…

Rorri se que querías un Gale Katniss pero es que de verdad no me sale… lo siento…

Espero que os guste

Estaré fuera unos días y no se si podré actualizar tenedme paciencia…


	9. EStrellita donde estás K&P

_Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia básicamente es la de los Juegos del Hambre sólo que adapté las situaciones y diálogos a las canciones que he ido eligiendo, por lo que esta parte me la inventé. Cada capítulo es independiente del otro y en algunos casos no es narrativa sino una versión modificada de la canción. Si alguien piensa que me equivoco al elegir la categoría de la " historia" por favor avisadme para corregir el error los capítulos los estoy publicando en Potterfics con el mismo nick,. Espero que os guste y si no pues me lo decís igual. Gracias.__ –** Mini Katniss y mini Peeta – Estrellita donde estás – **_**(popular)**

* * *

Estrellita dónde estás  
me pregunto quién serás.  
Estrellita dónde estás  
me pregunto quién serás.

_**Esta mini-historia no nació de una canción sino de un dibujo que no puedo mostraros pero puedo intentar contaros. Un rubito y pequeño Peeta se encuentra con una pequeñita Katniss para ofrecerle un pastel, él es un panaderito con su delantal y ella una cazadora en miniatura con su arquito. Ella toma el pastel y le da un mordisquito y él la mira embobado, ella sigue disfrutando el dulce con cara de felicidad y los ojos guiñados por el deleite. De pronto ella se da cuenta de que se ha terminado y él la mira a los ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces la peque-Katniss le planta un beso en la mejilla y peque-Peeta se pone muy colorado. Me hizo tanta gracia el dibujo que decidí escribirle una historia, pero con una letra muy sencilla y sólo cogí dos estrofas. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y reciba algún comentario… Besitos Peetkat**_

* * *

Cuando era pequeña mi padre me cantaba todas las noches para dormir, su preciosa voz que incluso callaba a los pájaros me mecía y me llevaba al mundo de los sueños, donde yo era una princesa que tenía un caballo blanco, y tenía un amigo un principito que me ofrecía una estrella y jugaba conmigo hasta que volvía a amanecer.

Y me pregunté quién sería ese niño, su cara siempre me resultaba familiar

Estrellita dónde estás - en mi mente feliz de niña, arrullada por el canto de mi padre  
me pregunto quién serás – mi perfecto y desconocido amigo

Mi padre murió en la mina, esa noche lloré no había cuento no había canción, su voz ya no llenaba los muros tristes de nuestra casa en la Veta, y me dormí y soñé que todo estallaba, y yo tenía miedo, entonces ya no era una princesa, era una niñita abandonada por todos, mi caballo y mi príncipe ya no estaban. En lo peor de mi pesadilla la voz de mi padre volvió a acunarme.

Y me pregunte porque había vuelto a oír a mi padre y lo supe, esperanza y valor

Estrellita dónde estás - desapareciste incluso de mis sueños me sumí en la oscuridad sin tu brillo  
me pregunto quién serás – mi padre y mi consuelo

Las provisiones se acaban mi madre no reacciona Prim se muere de hambre, yo estoy a punto de desfallecer, incluso la voz de mi padre se emborrona en mi cabeza por la falta de alimento, llueve, como si el cielo llorase por mí, llego a la puerta de la panadería igual tengo suerte y puedo encontrar algo en la basura, esa mujer me echa de allí, me acurruco junto al árbol cercano para morir, solo lamento que si eso pasa mi hermanita también morirá. Entonces tarareo mi nana.

Y veo a un niño parecido a mi amigo de los sueños el que me bajo la estrella, pero ahora me tira un pan.

Estrellita dónde estás – en la esperanza contenida en un pedazo de pan  
me pregunto quién serás – mi ángel de cabellos rubios que me dio mi primera estrella

Hemos vuelto a tener esperanza, ahora sé que saldré adelante que me salvaré y salvaré a mi hermana, mi promesa, mi amigo, mi diente de león, el chico del pan. Cuando le veo en el colegio su ojo está morado, es el precio que pagó por darme la ilusión pero no hay tristeza ni dolor en su cara, le observo cuando no me mira y encuentro la respuesta a mi nana.

Y me da vergüenza que me vea curioseando, y aparto mis ojos cuando él me descubre, pero para siempre estará en los sueños que nacen de mi corazón.

Estrellita dónde estás – En los ojos azules como el ensueño del cielo de un chico

Me pregunto quién serás – Peeta Mellark, mi ángel rubio.

_**Este es mi sueño**_

_**Me levanto la mañana de mi doce cumpleaños, nadie va a darme nada, pero doy gracias por estar viva, por haber podido mantener a mi hermana y a mi madre con mi actividad. **_

_**La calle está extrañamente vacía camino hacia el bosque y no existe la alambrada las flores llenan el campo por doquier, los dientes de león florecen y esparcen sus semillas en el campo dorado por el sol. Me siento en el suelo a contemplar el hermoso espectáculo que la naturaleza me ofrece cuando oigo una voz.**_

_**- Katniss ¡feliz cumpleaños! – es el chico de mis sueños, mi rubio amigo se sienta a mi lado – toma te traje un pastel.**_

_**- Gracias digo, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – pregunto dándole unos ligeros mordiscos.**_

_**- ¿Acaso no es este nuestro lugar favorito? – me devuelve la pregunta, mientras me mira comer.**_

_**- ¡el tuyo también! Pero ¿este no es mi sueño? – he terminado el único regalo que alguien me hará en este día.**_

_**- jajaja,- ríe bajito y su voz me acaricia como la de mi padre un día me acarició – también es el mío, aquí nadie nos molesta podemos encontrarnos cada día si quieres.**_

_**- Claro, ¿tú podrás venir? - pregunto emocionada**_

_**- Si tú lo quieres SIEMPRE – contesta sonriente.**_

_**- Entonces te veré todos los días aquí, en mis sueños – digo**_

_**- Y en los míos – contesta él.**_

_**Le miro y miro el molde donde venia el pastel, me sonrojo y beso su mejilla, - gracias - él se sonroja también con su brazo rodea mi hombro y me presta su calo, compartiendo el mismo sueño.**_

_**Estrellita dónde estás**_

_**Me pregunto quién serás**_

_**Nuestras voces se unen en el atardecer mientras nuestros ojos por fin se miran sin esconderse ni avergonzarse.**_

Despierto feliz, y esa mañana cuando de nuevo cruzamos la mirada en una milésima de segundo veo en su sonrisa complicidad, la de algo compartido que nadie más sabe, un secreto indescifrable para quien no lo comparte algo siempre y solo nuestro, le devuelvo la sonrisa y no necesitamos decir nada, nos vemos en nuestro sueño, hasta que por fin un día podamos decidirnos a hablar de verdad.

Y Fin.

* * *

_**Besitos Peetkat**_


	10. Cosas de la edad - Peeta M

_Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia básicamente es la de los Juegos del Hambre sólo que adapté las situaciones y diálogos a las canciones que he ido eligiendo, por lo que esta parte me la inventé. Cada capítulo es independiente del otro y en algunos casos no es narrativa sino una versión modificada de la canción. Si alguien piensa que me equivoco al elegir la categoría de la " historia" por favor avisadme para corregir el error los capítulos los estoy publicando en Potterfics con el mismo nick,. Espero que os guste y si no pues me lo decís igual. Gracias._**_ – Peeta Mellark – Cosas de la Edad – Modestia Aparte_**

* * *

**Cosas de la edad - Modestia Aparte**

_Como no sé si es conocida, (a mi me suena de cadena 100 o algo así) os pediria buscarla en you tube . En esta canción influye también el ritmillo de la música_

Eras un niño cuando en este jardín **  
**lloriqueabas en las tardes de abril. **  
**Sobre la hierba tu espalda cansada **  
**y tus ideales muy lejos de aquí. **  
**Y qué más da? **  
**Si son cosas de la edad **  
**Y qué más da? **  
**Si son cosas de la edad. Ahora has crecido **  
**Eres un lobo de mar **  
**que todavía no ha aprendido a remar. **  
**Un ser extraño con 15 años **  
**Un chico, un hombre, **  
**un tipo genial. Y qué más da? **  
**Si son cosas de la edad **  
**Y qué más da? **  
**Si son cosas de la edad Porque la gente se inventa **  
**cien mil razones para hacerte cambiar? **  
**Un tío elegante **  
**Sigue adelante. **  
**Mente en el siglo XX **  
**Corazón medieval. Y qué más da? **  
**Si son cosas de la edad **  
**Y qué más da? **  
**Si son cosas de la edad

* * *

**Cosas de la edad**

- ¡Vamos arriba hermanito! - grita mi hermano Marc

- ¡Venga! Que se te pegaron las sabanas! - este es el otro, el mayor

-¡Ah! , quietos chicos, jajaja. Por favor cosquillas no, ¡cosquillas, no! - y este soy yo muriéndome de risa y retortijones por el ataque cariñoso que me propinan

- Vamos que hoy es tu cumpleaños hay que celebrarlo - es cierto hoy cumplo quince años.

- Bien, hermanito cuéntanos ¿será hoy el gran día? - ¡Glups!, ya estamos, todos los años desde que tengo cinco me hacen la misma pregunta y siempre me hago el tonto.

- Claro que si - contesto disimulando - es mi cumpleaños, hasta mama estará de buen humor y comeremos pastel.

Mis hermanos me miran sonrientes, saben que intento esquivarlos pero hoy pasa algo raro no me van a dejar escapar.

- A ver mini panaderito, proyecto de pastelero - dice mi hermano

- Oye no te pases que se me da mejor que a ti - contesto algo gallito - sabes que lo hago muy bien.

- otra vez se nos escapa Luc, está esquivando el tema, ven aquí, chiquitín - me coge de una pierna y me caigo al suelo, pero que burros son a veces, el que no tenga hermanos mayores no se hará una idea de lo que tengo que sufrir.

- Marc suéltame -

- _**Eras un niño cuando en este jardín**_, si, en este aquí al lado de casa, todo el rato con ella no me mira, ella no me quiere, y _**lloriqueabas en las tardes de abril.**_ bien que te quedabas horas y ayer ¿Qué?,

- Eso no es verdad solo sufría… por el mundo, que es muy cruel…- me quejo enfurruñado

- Ya claro, bien que te quedabas horas y ayer ¿Qué?, Peeta el niño de la caridad _**Sobre la hierba tu espalda cansada,**_ por el trabajo en la panadería, _**y tus ideales muy lejos de aquí,**_ y tu cabeza no digamos, estabas tú para pensar en los males del mundo. Pilladito por Everdeen ¿eh? - se parte de risa, Luc es idiota.

- ¿_**Y qué más da?**_ A ti que importa en lo que yo piense, _**Si son cosas de la edad -**_

- jajaja, no te enfades tigre - me dice con sorna - si no me importa que pienses pero chico, si se te cae la baba cada vez que la ves, ¡Dile algo algún día hombre! , que al final te la van a quitar.

- Es que no es tan fácil, cuando pienso en acercarme a ella no me salen las palabras me da vergüenza - digo colorado.

- _**Y qué más da?**_ Los chicos se acercan a las chicas es normal que estés nervioso a mi me pasó _**¡Si son cosas de la edad!** _No te preocupes cuando llegues donde esté ella, respiras… y te lanzas - me aconseja mi hermano Marc, él es el más comprensivo de los dos tiene dieciocho y las chicas le persiguen por todo el distrito así que tendrá razón.

- ¡Eih! - me dice Luc, el creo que sacó el carácter de mamá con veinte años tiene a su novia de toda la vida, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza ZAS, allá que te va - _**Ahora has crecido, eres un lobo de mar que todavía no ha aprendido a remar,**_ pero tranquilo solo es cuestión de "practica", jajaja.

- Uff, no creo que ella ni me mire, además está siempre cazando o con ese amigo suyo, Gale - me siento en la cama mientras apoyo la mano en la barbilla - es mayor que yo, él si la va a conquistar.

- Venga hermanito, tu eres mucho más guapo que ese chico de la Veta - le miro como diciendo ¡anda ya! - Que si que con esos ojitos las tienes locas eres…- se queda pensativo - _**Un ser extraño con 15 años, Un chico, un hombre, un tipo genial**_, pero tienes que poner algo de tu parte hombre.

- Pero es que yo no soy así, no… me sale ser así - repongo algo tristón.

- _**Y qué más da? Si son cosas de la edad** _- lo finges dice Luc.-

- ¿Qué finja ser enrollado? - No me lo puedo creer - y luego cuando me pesquen con las manos en la masa y vea lo tímido que soy ¿Qué? - pregunto.

- _**¿Y qué más da? Si son cosas de la edad** _- dice Marc - en cuanto te conozca cómo eres no le importará que hayas mentido.

- Creo que no lo voy a hacer - decido al final.

- Pues te la quita el minero fijo - dice Marc.

No entiendo que pasa, _**¿Porque la gente se inventa cien mil razones para hacerte cambiar?,**_ pienso mientras mis hermanos se ponen a "discutir la estrategia" para "ayudarme" uff, que miedito me dan, aunque Katniss sería una muy buena razón para cambiar un poco, y lanzarme más a hablar.

- Pues igual tengo algo a mi favor - digo todo misterioso.

- ¡Cuenta!, ¡cuenta! que nos tienes en ascuas - dicen los dos haciendo círculo a mi alrededor, es probablemente la vez que más atención me prestan y que narices necesito un consejo a ver si me pueden ayudar-

- Veréis recordáis un día hace cuatro años que mamá me pegó - pregunto.

- Peeta nano, no sé porque pero tu pareces el punching de mamá, siempre se enfada contigo eres tan soñador…. Que siempre se te quema el pan, por eso e encargan decorar pasteles, lo tuyo y el fuego es como que os "atraéis", ajajaja.

- Pero ese día quemé el pan a propósito - hago una pausa al ver sus caras de asombro - Katniss estaba bajo el árbol fue a poco de morir su padre, tenía la derrota pintada en los ojos, creo que se sentó junto al árbol porque no podía más estaba a punto de morir.

- Entonces tu quemaste el pan para dárselo a ella? - Pregunta Luc - eso es muy romántico Peet, eso gusta a las chicas, siempre pensé en ti como Un tío elegante, pues no se qué esperas sigue adelante, ¿ella te vio con el ojo morado?

- si en la escuela, pero cuando nos miramos creo que también se avergonzó - confieso yo.

- ¿y nunca desde entonces habéis hablado? - pregunta curioso Marc.

- Nunca, solo nos miramos -

- Lo que yo decía nuestro hermano tiene una mente para los negocios y un cuerpo para el pecado y está sin aprovechar - ríe mi hermano

- _**Mente en el siglo XX Corazón medieval** _- concuerda Luc aunque yo no se muy bien que significa

Se ponen los dos a removerme el pelo lo que me hace bufar, me siento completamente sonrojado pero no es tan malo como esperé.

- Ya recuerdo ese día, mama te encargo que tiraras el pan a los cerdos, te acercaste a darle el pan a Katniss ¿no?, por eso tardaste más.

- Papá distrajo a nuestra madre pero…. - Bajo la cabeza avergonzado- no se lo di…. Se lo tire´.

El silencio se hace en la habitación, es el preludio de las más grandes carcajadas que jamás oí a mis hermanos Luc llevaba sus manos a la barriga y se revolcaba en la cama y Marc paseaba por la habitación con una mano en la frente riendo sin poder parar. , mi cara era un volcán ardiente, por la vergüenza no solo la de ahora, siempre me arrepentí de lo que hice.

- jajaja - hermanito - dice Luc intentando controlar la risa - estas hecho todo un don Juan.

- No te metas con el Luc _**¿Qué más da? Si son cosas de la edad jajaja**_, - sigue riendo Marc.

- Por favor - consigo articular - decidme que tiene remedio, que no la cague demasiado.

- Pues… no tengo ni idea de cómo es la chica, si es presumida la cagaste pero bien, pero si es como pienso, parecida a su padre o a su madre que siempre trataron bien a todos y con honestidad. Quizás ella lo vea como un gesto noble que es lo que fue, porque lo vería escrito en tu cara, nunca pudiste ocultar tu bondad entonces es posible que tengas alguna oportunidad, si ese día llega, ¡No lo desaproveches! ¡Bollito!.

Me revuelve el pelo una vez más y Marc "remata" la faena.

- Bueno, pero espabílate ¿eh? Y habla con ella te doy de tope los 16 porque si no te cojo de una oreja y te llevo yo a su casa.

- ¿Serías capaz? - pregunto ya atormentado por la vergüenza que seguro me haría pasar el año siguiente, dado que yo no hablaría con Katniss por propia voluntad.

- Pues claro, ¿o esperas salir elegido en la próxima cosecha y que ella salga también? Así se verá cumplido tu mayor sueño romántico ¿no? Le hablas y das tu vida por ella. A ti te pega eso del sacrificio - dice Luc - quedaría muy bien en el capitolio vuestra foto.

- ¡Hummm! si "los amantes trágicos del distrito 12" - Anuncia Marc.

- Estáis idiotas y sois unos burros - digo yo cabreado estos dos bromean con lo que sea - debe ser la edad. Es como vuestra bandera: "Y qué más da? Si son cosas de la edad".

Pasamos juntos nuestro cumpleaños, por supuesto tuve pullas para dar y tomar, nunca cuando mi madre estaba cerca, pero mi padre se ha enterado, y le tuve que contar, me miró con una sonrisa y dijo, - Espero que esta vez una Everdeen no se vaya con el minero, suerte hijo - me beso en la frente y sople las velas de mi tarta y mi deseo fue que se cumpliera el de mi padre.

* * *

Es Peeta con sus hermanos ¿o no es Peeta con sus hermanos?

No lo pude evitar, hurgar en you tube será mi perdición, el video es algo feo pero es el que mejor se oye.

_**Besos Peetkat**_


	11. Ai se eu te pego - KE

_Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia básicamente es la de los Juegos del Hambre sólo que adapté las situaciones y diálogos a las canciones que he ido eligiendo, por lo que esta parte me la inventé. Cada capítulo es independiente del otro y en algunos casos no es narrativa sino **una versión modificada de la canción.** Si alguien piensa que me equivoco al elegir la categoría de la " historia" por favor avisadme para corregir el error los capítulos los estoy publicando en Potterfics con el mismo nick. Espero que os guste y si no pues me lo decís igual. Gracias._**_ Katniss Everdeen – Ai Se Eu Te Pego - Michel Telo -_**

* * *

**Antes de nada, esto no queda ni medio bien sin la música, quiero que sepáis que ha sido muy difícil hacerlo y no sé como habrá quedado porque partí de la rima portuguesa la traducción al castellano era horrorosa.**

**La canción es más corta complete la historia añadiendo estrofas, en algunas se mantiene el término portugués.**

**Bueno pedir disculpas si es una caca de vaca, pero no tenéis ni idea de lo difícil que ha sido terminarla.**

**Por favor buscad el enlace de la canción, a ver si pega…**

* * *

**Ai Se Eu Te Pego - Michel Telo**

Peeta, Peeta  
Assim você me mata  
Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego

Delícia, sonrisa

mi rubio a mi me mata  
Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego

Mutos en los juegos

me persiguen y tengo que escapar  
Y perdí a mi niña tan linda  
aun que me maten la tengo que encontrar.

Katniss Katniss  
no es lo que parece  
Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego

Delícia, caricia

el juego lo merece

Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego

Con los profesionales  
ella cree que la quiero traicionar  
no lo pienses mi niña tan linda  
que por salvarte toca disimular .

Peeta, Peeta

Cato casi lo mata

Ay que te cojo ay ay si te quiero

Delícia, malicia  
le da con una espada

Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego

Oigo que ya no hay reglas  
dos tributos por fin pueden ganar  
y está herido mi niño más lindo  
voy a curarte ya tenga que matar.

Katniss Katniss  
no te dejare ir sola  
Ay que te cojo, ay ay si te quiero

Delícia, pericia

Se va a la cornucopia.

Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego

Solos tu y yo en la cueva  
mis heridas tu consigues curar  
y yo beso a la chica mas linda  
No importa quien pueda mirar

Katniss Katniss  
estas de pan y moja  
Ay que te cojo, ay ay si te quiero

Caricia, Delícia,

Nos vamos a por Cato.

Ai se eu te pego, ai ai si lo mato

Mira tengo unas bayas  
de merienda que ricas van a estar  
Se las come una chica muy linda  
y se muere vaya susto nos da.

Peeta, Peeta

No te comas las bayas

Ay que te cojo ay ay si te quiero

Delícia, avaricia  
unas pocas te guardas

Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego

Todo era una mentira  
tu y yo nos tenemos que matar  
que se jodan no soy chica linda  
Tu y yo nos vamos a suicidar.

Peeta, Peeta

Snow se ha cabreado

Ay que te cojo ay ay si te quiero

Pericia, delicia  
Nos vamos a cagar.

Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego

**¿Una última vez? – Para la audiencia  
**

Nossa nossa

Assim você me mata  
Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego

* * *

**Ojala no sea muy mala, estas cosas solo pueden hacerse con canciones muy conocidas, porque casi todo el mundo recuerda la melodía. Lo hice lo mejor que pude, se me ocurrió esta mañana.**

**Besos **

**Peetkat**


	12. Entre Nosotros - Peeta

Los personajes pertenecen a**_ Suzanne Collins_**,_** la historia básicamente es la de los Juegos del Hambre**_ sólo que adapté las situaciones y diálogos a las canciones que he ido eligiendo, por lo que esta parte me la inventé._** Cada capítulo es independiente del otro y en algunos casos no es narrativa sino una versión modificada de la canción.** **Si alguien piensa que me equivoco al elegir la categoría de la " historia" por favor avisadme** _para corregir el error los capítulos los estoy publicando en Potterfics con el mismo nick,. Espero que os guste y si no pues me lo decís igual. Gracias. Canción Entre nosotros Pignoise - Peeta

* * *

**_Entre nosotros - Pignoise_**

_Quiero tenerte, quiero encontrarte,_  
_quiero dormirme entre tus besos,_  
_quiero romperte, quiero arreglarte,_  
_quiero tus huesos con mis huesos._

_Pero estoy tan solo._  
_Pero estoy tan solo._

_Y ahora que mi vida_  
_pasa entera ante mis ojos._  
_Y se van borrando los recuerdos poco a poco._  
_Y ahora se que pone todo el mundo entre nosotros._  
_Entre nosotros._

_Quiero comerte, quiero tragarte,_  
_para tenerte siempre dentro._  
_Quiero encenderte, nunca apagarte,_  
_quiero tu fuego con mi fuego._

_Pero estoy tan solo._  
_Pero estoy tan solo._

_Y ahora que mi vida_  
_pasa entera ante mis ojos._  
_Y se van borrando los recuerdos poco a poco._  
_Y ahora se que pone todo el mundo entre nosotros._

_Y no hay pegamento_  
_para este corazón tan roto._  
_Ni medicamento,_  
_que me cure el vacío que noto._

_**Entre nosotros**_

- Bienvenido Señor Mellark, ha sido usted declarado ganador de los septuagésimos quintos juegos del Hambre, a partir de ahora será usted mi invitado -

No puedo evitar que un escalofrío me recorra cuando oigo la voz de Snow, y está cerca de mí su olor a rosas y sangre me marea, no contesto tampoco podría, un tubo sale de mi boca estoy tendido en una camilla sé que he estado a punto de morir de nuevo, si porque cuando choque con el campo de fuerza llegue a morir.

- A partir de ahora - sigue hablando – seremos muy amigos, usted no es como la señorita Everdeen, ella no sabe jugar a este juego usted y yo si sabremos entendernos ¿verdad? –

Su mano se posa sobre mi hombro y aprieta levemente, mirando a la pared y palmeando sobre la bata. Y sé que voy a sufrir.

Cuando por fin salgo de mi letargo estoy una celda las heridas de mi cuerpo han sanado pero sé que no durará ¡no!, sé qué más pronto que tarde ellos vendrán a por mí, y no tengo el consuelo de mi Katniss en las noches y no tengo el consuelo de morir, él no me dejará no se que tiene pensado pero intuyo que cambiaré sin remedio.

La celda está oscura tras el primer tratamiento la imágenes robadas de mi vida con Kat la poca vida que hemos compartido han salido de mi mente y vuelve a mi transformadas solo puedo pensar en ti Katniss, mi Katniss , **Quiero tenerte quiero encontrarte****, ****quiero dormirme entre tus besos****,** lo necesito te necesito tanto, cuando los brillos comienzan tu imagen cambia, no sé que me están haciendo pero no puedo evitar desear hacerte daño solo para defenderme, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué necesito defenderme de ti? Solo se que **quiero romperte**, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero, ni yo me entiendo me embarga la confusión, intento reunir tus pedazos **quiero arreglarte, quiero tus huesos con mis huesos**, mezclarnos juntos en mi locura para dejar de sufrir. **Quiero comerte, quiero tragarte, **no sé qué demonios me están metiendo en las venas pero la distorsión aumenta, estas absurdas ideas, quiero hacerlo ** para tenerte siempre dentro **ahí no podrás dañarme. Soy un salvaje muto que va a por ti, eso solo el primer día.

En la noche aun te deseo, como un hombre a una mujer guardo en mi mente tu boca sobre la mía en la cueva, en la playa cuando sentimos el hambre; crecer el hambre de compartirnos de tenernos por encima de todo de cámaras y conveniencias nada nos importaba y entonces quiero que todo vuelva a ser así, quiero que estemos en nuestra casa, en nuestra cama tu cuerpo desnudo frente al mío mientras te acaricio hasta arrancar suspiros de placer, ¡**quiero encenderte, nunca apagarte, quiero tu fuego con mi fuego.** Pero incluso este recuerdo ya se empieza a diluir, me aferro al amor que siento en la arena de la playa, me aferro a tu calor a tu sabor a tu tacto sobre mí, a mi tacto sobre ti, pero sé que será inútil aunque me debato ante las cámaras cada vez soy más de él, y menos tuyo, ¿acaso no me ves?, ¿Por qué no vienes a por mí?. ¿Tan poco vale mi amor?, ¿tan pronto me has olvidado?, solo era una mentira… eso es lo que dice Snow.

**Pero estoy tan solo.** Aquí encerrado en la oscuridad  
**Pero estoy tan solo.** Sin tu abrazo que espante mis pesadillas que ahora son mi realidad ¿Por qué me abandonaste, siquiera haberme matado? ¿Por qué te marchaste sin mí? Es cierto, es más importante la guerra, Snow me lo dice… fui un simple peón. Ahora estoy roto inutilizado un juguete estropeado que nadie echará de menos en su habitación.

No me pegan no recibo golpe alguno pero siento que mi alma se descompone en pedazos ya no abro los ojos cuando estoy en mi habitación tengo miedo constantemente emiten imágenes que golpean mis recuerdos que transforman nuestro tiempo juntos machaconamente te veo convertida en un animal salvaje que desgarra, que destroza y yo soy la única defensa del mundo frente a ti, me hiciste daño ¿lo sabes?. Cada desplante tuyo, cada indiferencia, cada fingimiento que percibí se ven ampliados exponencialmente haciéndome dudar de todo. **Y ahora que mi vida  
pasa entera ante mis ojos, **y cada día me repiten todas las imágenes grabadas por ellos todas las veces que tengo que verte besándome en la nieve, ya no sé que es verdad o mentira. **Y se van borrando los recuerdos poco a poco.** Todo desaparece cuando ese líquido entra se que tiene un gran efecto en mí, pero no sé que es ni qué causará realmente solo me quema por dentro enciende luces en mi cabezas y te trae de vuelta a mí, me atacas me desgarras y cuando vuelvo a mi cama no estás a mi lado para consolarme. **Y ahora que se pone todo el mundo entre nosotros**, creo que mi resistencia ha llegado a su fin.

Mi mente está vacía de recuerdos por fin, ahora solo una voz me habla, noche y día en mi habitación cuando no hablan me colocan frente e a la pantalla y me abren los parpados emitiendo imágenes que no puedo esquivar que ya no tengo fuerzas para esquivar y te añoro y te quiero **y no hay pegamento para este corazón tan roto, Ni medicamento, ¡que me cure el vacío que noto!** Y todas las noches sigo llorando por ti.

Esta es nuestra última noche, lo sé la última noche que te añoro, la última noche que te querré, no sé como quemé mi último recuerdo puro, la niña cantando en la escuela la canción de la pradera, ese recuerdo que el capitolio no pudo tocar, me aferro a él como a hierro ardiente, y consigo avisaros del ataque no sé si me creerán después de mis actuaciones ante las cámaras, no sé como conseguían arreglarme para que no me cayera de bruces por el cansancio y el sufrimiento pero lo hacían una y otra vez, actuando como siempre, ¡Una vez más para la audiencia!.

El mensaje está enviado espero que lo recibas porque con él va mi último adiós ojala me maten por lo que he hecho porque al perder este ultimo recuerdo dejaré de ser yo, y ya me conoces cariño… Siempre quise demostrar que no les pertenecía, siempre quise morir siendo yo, y después de esta noche eso será imposible **Y no hay pegamento para este corazón tan roto.  
Ni medicamento, que me cure el vacío que noto.**

Peeta Mellark ha muerto, cuídate cariño ahora el muto va a por ti.

* * *

Bien pues esta serie de historias parece que no os hace mucha gracia.. pero como si hay gente que de vez en cuando te se pasa y a quienes les gusta pues subiré las que ya tengo terminadas. Esta es anterior a Ella usó mi cabeza como un revolver pero no se la tortura de Peeta siempre me ronda...

Espero que os gusten a quienes leeis...

Besitos a todos ...


End file.
